Make Your Wish
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: :) Especial... ... Porque nada como tentar relaxar com a família e esquecer seu próprio dia. hu3hu3 coments... 8)
1. Chapter 1

**\- MAKE YOUR WISH -**

* * *

Tá... Eu num rezisti :)  
culpada d novo. hu3hu3hu3hu3...  
mas ESSA tava na cabeça desde o final da quarta... Curti o end.. Prevejo altas tretas pra quinta temporada de OUAT. Então se você não assistiu a quarta, ñ leia essa fic pq tem spoiler, e se tu for ler comenta. Sério. comenta. '-'

De novo: senti falta do Roland no final... Raphael tá em outra série... Q ele ñ saia d ouat. o/ amém...  
O que eu quero pra 5a temporada d once?  
Emma evil. Bela mitando. Regina e sua família :) lógico.  
Henry mitando tbm.  
Gancho e Emma (͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )  
Zelena tbm pq agora ela é regular \o/ (sou meio bipolar com essa fdm. amo e odeio ela ao mesmo tempo ;-;)  
mais sobre o coração da Branca e o Encantado.  
Cora. *w* - ESSA sim... hu3

mas o que eu mais quero mesmo é ouat d volta. ;-;  
e q comentem minha fic 8)

fui.  
divirtam-se. e comentem hu3hu3hu3h3u3hu

* * *

REGINA JÁ ESTAVA _ACORDADA_ HÁ UM TEMPO...  
Ainda se sentia cansada. _Exausta_ na verdade, e ela girou ficando de bruços e puxando a coberta até a cintura.

Fechou os olhos tentando dormir mais uma vez. Robin já tinha se levantado há um tempo, talvez ao nascer do sol, e ela tinha ficado em casa com os garotos que ainda estavam dormindo. Pelo menos _Henry_ estava dormindo.  
Já Roland, ela ouviu seus passos suaves na madeira andando pelos cômodos.  
Subindo as escadas e abrindo a porta de seu quarto suavemente.  
Ele era habilidoso, mas ela aprendeu a ser mais _atenciosa_ em seus anos como Rainha.

Foi quando ele enfim se denunciou fazendo barulho ao subir na cama e parando apenas ao se deitar em suas costas com um drama exagerado jogando-se e escorando o queixo em seu ombro e cobrindo-a como um cobertor.  
 _Alguém_ estava ficando pesado...  
Dessa vez não conseguiu evitar uma risada.

-Henry, ela está acordada! – gritou ele olhando para a porta e voltando a atenção para Regina que não se moveu.

-Eu _não_ diria acordada... – Murmurou com a voz rouca e ainda sonolenta.

Roland puxou um pouco de seu cabelo para espiar seu rosto, e angulando a cabeça para analisá-la.  
Ela abriu um dos olhos encontrando os dele e um sorriso travesso.

-Mas você está... – denunciou e ela segurou uma risada, e as covinhas marcaram seu rosto.

Regina fechou os olhos de novo e Roland voltou a escorar em seu ombro ainda olhando-a, e afastando de novo o cabelo que insistia em cobrir seus olhos dos atentos dele. Ele suspirou duas vezes quando ela não se moveu mais.

-... Não dorme. – ele bufou até que alguém abriu a porta.

Era Henry, usando uma calça cumprida de pijamas preta e uma camisa branca com um moletom por cima.  
Ele bocejou.

-E aí cara?

-Ela dormiu de novo. – declarou Roland levantando a cabeça para olhar o mais velho.

Regina segurou a risada uma vez mais.  
Ela queria girá-lo e enchê-lo de cócegas. Quase podia ver Henry dar de ombros e sorrir minimamente cúmplice. Ele sabia que ela definitivamente não estava dormindo e andou a passos arrastados até sua cama se jogando ao seu lado também dramaticamente.  
Roland bufou uma vez mais. Ninguém o estava ajudando ali...

-Você não pode dormir, tem que me ajudar a acordar ela, e _não_ dormir.

-Foi mal, cara. Tô pregado...

-Pregado? Aonde...?!

Regina agradeceu mentalmente por Roland estar atento a Henry, ela não segurou o sorriso.

-Deixa pra lá... – ela ouviu o bocejo exagerado. – Por que a gente não dorme...? Ainda são sete e meia...

-Aquilo é um quatro... – ela o ouviu dizer e Henry girou para o relógio digital na escrivaninha.

-Muito bem cara, que horas são?

-Sete e quatro... quatro.

-Se diz quarenta. – Respondeu Henry. – Sete e quarenta e quatro.

-Quanto é quarenta? – Perguntou Roland.

-Quarenta. – Henry bocejou de novo.

Dessa vez, ela girou para encará-lo.

-Quarenta é quarenta. Essa é sua resposta? – Regina tinha uma pontada de um sorriso e Henry apenas deu de ombros em resposta. Roland por sua vez pulou. Detalhe: ele ainda estava deitado sob ela, e não era mais tão leve.

-Você tá acordada! Eu sabia!

-Sabia nada... – Henry riu baixo e então encontrou os olhos da mãe. – E eu tô com sono. Não conta.

-Quanto é quarenta, mamãe? – ela sempre iria ter aquela sensação sempre que o ouvisse chamá-la assim.

-Sabe quanto são dez...? – perguntou por fim.

-Sei. – ela girou ajeitando-o sentado em sua barriga agora.

Ele sorriu e assentiu mostrando todos os dedos das duas mãos para ela como resposta.

-Arranje mais três desses e tem quarenta. – falou Henry de olhos fechados levantando a mão minimamente. – Se contar com seus pés, só precisamos de outro Roland. Ou oito mãos...

-Puxa... isso dá... – ele fez as contas passando um dos dedos nos outros algumas vezes e por fim se decidiu olhando para Regina seriamente. – Quero quarenta sorvetes quando me comportar bem...!

Não iria ser difícil, porque ele se comportava _muito_ bem!  
Os outros dois riram.

-Seria difícil tomar tanto sorvete cara. – respondeu Henry com o rosto afundado no travesseiro.

-Com _dez_ você já teria uma indigestão... Pense em outra coisa para quarenta... E então podemos conversar.

-Conte seus dedos do pé também. Dez mais dez são vinte. Metade de quarenta... – Lembrou Henry. – E posso te dar umas ideias...

-Você não soa como quem tá com sono. – Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele que abriu um dos olhos para encontrar os seus.

-Mas eu _tô_ morto, mãe...

Ela riu de seu drama.

-Somos quarenta! – Roland pulou animado e Regina o segurou ainda rindo e puxando-o para um abraço apertado entendendo sua ideia maravilhosa.

-Hã? – Henry abriu um dos olhos para encará-lo, exatamente como Regina fizera minutos atrás.

-Você, Gina, papa e eu. _Somos_ quarenta.

Ele agora estava deitado sobre ela, o rosto escorado em seu ombro e encarando o mais velho.  
Henry sorriu.

E quando encontrou os olhos de sua mãe ainda abraçando seu irmão mais novo, ele se lembrou de dois meses atrás...

 **" _Às vezes, eu me pergunto se poderei ser feliz como quando era apenas eu, você, Robin e Roland. Aquele sentimento foi... o mais próximo da felicidade que eu já tive... Quero voltar aquilo."_**

Estavam... brilhando.  
Como se possível, ela o apertou ainda mais no abraço.

-Então somos quarenta...? – ela tirou o cabelo de seu rosto afastando-o dos olhos enquanto o pequeno assentia efusivamente com a cabeça. Ele ainda sorria em seus braços e aproveitou para esticar a mão e cutucar Henry.

-Acorda.

-São sete da manhã, cara... Como é que você não dorme?

-Mas eu já dormi... E mamãe está acordada... Vamos Henry, você prometeu...

-Vou cumprir, só me dá uma meia hora...

-Não. Acorda.

Regina riu observando-os em silêncio.

-Ainda acho um botão pra te desligar... – ele o encarou com uma pequena carranca, mas ao encontrar seu sorriso, sorriu também. – E então, o que quer fazer, baixinho?

~oHMo~

-ESCUTA, POR QUE ESTAMOS FAZENDO ISSO ÀS TRÊS DA TARDE? – ela ouviu a voz de Emma em algum lugar do cômodo e encontrou sua silhueta ao longe mexendo nos livros vazios, o cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo, ela vestia um suéter cinzento seus jeans apertados e botas sem salto.

-Você quem pediu. – Respondeu Regina encontrando seus olhos azuis.

-Não... Eu _sugeri_. E hoje é domingo, pelo amor de Deus... – um bocejo e ela sorriu.

-Noite _longa,_ Swan?

Ela devolveu com uma expressão que quase a fez rir.  
O olhar apertado e a boca em uma linha fina.  
Ah claro, e as bochechas coradas.

-Noite bem aproveitada... – ela declarou desviando o olhar do seu.

A Rainha gargalhou.  
Pura e simplesmente. E Emma precisou de um tempo para absorver a sensação de sua risada.  
Tão natural... Que quase a fez rir também.

-Sorte a sua ser _nossa_ noite da pizza com os garotos... – quase.

-Como se eu e Killian não tivéssemos tido _nenhuma_ noite da pizza com os garotos.

-Ah, não estamos falando de mim. – ela devolveu dando como fim da discussão. – O Aprendiz não disse nada mais sobre isso depois que essa...

-Bagunça...?

-Eu ia dizer _coisa_ começou, mas tudo bem. – ela veio até ela segurando um livro também vazio. –... Essa bagunça finalmente acabou, então vamos aproveitar nosso tempo pra relaxar.

-Beleza, só que não entendi por que estamos aqui. Quer dizer, como você mesma acabou de dizer, a bagunça terminou. Não devíamos... estar em casa, curtindo a família ou... sei lá. A vida?

Regina a encarou.

-O quê?

-Você tem um jeito engraçado de colocar as coisas.

-Não me entenda mal, a experiência como Senhora da Escuridão foi interessante...

-Pra dizer o mínimo.

-Enfim... – Emma desceu os dois degraus que havia ocupado da escada e colocou a cópia em branco na mesa da escrivaninha fitando-a. – Só acho que... Nada nunca fica muito tempo parado nessa cidade...

-Isso é culpa sua.

-Minha por quê?

-Antes de você chegar, era tudo muito tranquilo, obrigada.

-Tá de brincadeira... O tempo tava parado! – Por um segundo ela usou o olhar de "quero socá-la".

-Detalhe.

-Você é impossível... – Emma maneou a cabeça sorrindo. – Mas e então... Já que não achamos nada e eu _definitivamente_ vou encerrar isso por aqui, vocês tem planos pra essa noite?

-Quem? Por que?

-Whoa, desacelera... Só... puxando assunto.

-Jantar na Lanchonete da Vovó. Nada de diferente.

-Espera... Achei que ia passar o dia com os garotos. Henry e Roland falaram alguma coisa sobre hoje... – Emma se calou imediatamente, e deixou um livro cair. Regina a encarou enquanto ela se esticava para apanhá-lo devolvendo-o a pilha dos já mexidos.

-Eu tinha. Fiz o café da manhã e depois fui a motorista... Eles praticamente me expulsaram do navio estúpido do seu Capitão Maravilha.

Emma riu.

-Me expulsaram também...!

-Não te usaram pra tomar sorvete.

-Cachorro-quente há dois dias. E uma maçã do amor... Você definitivamente é uma péssima influência pro Roland. Henry se contentou com uma barra de chocolate.

-Roland quem definitivamente precisa desacelerar nos doces, e você está mal acostumando o Henry... – ela suspirou. – Robin, você e Branca precisam parar de encher eles com tanta bobagem.

-Até parece que você resiste ao sorriso de covinhas e o olhar pidão.

-Henry e Roland fazem complô O que quer que eu faça?!

-Exatamente! – Emma concordou de imediato.

Regina a fitou de novo.  
Uma conversa tão natural com a _Salvadora_ sempre iria surpreendê-la.  
Principalmente por ser uma conversa... Tão _familiar_.  
E tão certa.

-Mas por que o interrogatório?

-Curiosidade.

-E quanto a você?

-Ainda não sei...

-Ok... – foi a vez de Regina bocejar. – Tudo bem, você está me entediando, Swan... Certo. Vou buscar os meninos então e talvez nos vemos mais tarde.

-Eu estou te entediando...? você fuçou em _três_ livros. Folheei pelo menos uns doze!

-O primeiro era do Rumple. E _estava_ escrito. Magia élfica... Tem ideia de quanto é complicado?

-Detalhe. E eu já disse que não assisti Senhor dos Anéis. Ou li. Enfim...

-E eu sou a impossível... – Ela vestiu seu casaco e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos descendo um dos degraus e saindo da grande biblioteca. – Não se atrase!

-Não me atraso...

Regina lhe dirigiu um último olhar cético antes de abrir a porta dupla.  
Emma por sua vez puxou o celular do bolso.

-Okay, consegui enrolar por três horas. Agora é com vocês.

-Pode deixar – respondeu Henry do outro lado da linha. – Que comece a Operação Mangusto parte dois.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- MAKE YOUR WISH -**

* * *

Desculpem a maldita demora, eu alonguei a fic dmais. i-i  
Daê ficou difícil pra krl montar ela.  
Mas agora q sei o que fazer, tô postando :)  
Então comentem *w* **  
**

* * *

 _-VOCÊ TEM QUE DISTRAIR ELA_. – A forma natural que Roland disse para ele no telefone o fez erguer a cabeça para o relógio da torre. Ainda era cedo. Quase meio dia, e ele estava parado no meio da cidade agradecendo mentalmente pela diferença com Storybrooke que era tão calma... Tão... _– Papa?!_

-Sim, estou aqui. Desculpe...

 _-Achou ela?_

-Ainda não... – Ele finalmente a avistou saindo da biblioteca, o olhar preso no horizonte, as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo, e o vento movimentando seus cabelos. Ela ainda não o viu.

-Papa...?!

-Ela acabou de sair. Uh... darei um jeito de conversarmos.

 _-Tá bem._ – Roland falou alguma coisa e desligou.

Robin enfiou o telefone no bolso da calça e andou a passos rápidos até Regina, que ainda olhava adiante e não o viu se aproximar, ela se assustou quando sentiu sua mão envolvê-la pela cintura e puxá-la, mas sorriu logo em seguida.

-Robin... – Sua risada baixa prendeu sua atenção e ele a olhou com um meio sorriso. – De onde você veio?

-Estávamos na Lanchonete da Vovó...

- _Estávamos_? Os meninos—

-Não. Com Frei Tuck e Will. Onde _você_ tava?

-Na biblioteca... – ela suspirou.

-Tudo bem?

-Sim. Emma e eu estivemos olhando alguns livros do autor... coisas do Rumple, e Merlin... Enfim...

-E tá tudo bem?

Ela o envolveu em um abraço, circulando seu pescoço.

-Agora está tudo ótimo.

Robin sorriu de volta e a puxou para um beijo.  
O som do relógio a afastou e ele franziu o cenho quando encontrou os olhos castanhos com um brilho diferente.

-Que foi?

-Nada...

-Conheço essa sua expressão. Vamos... O que foi?

-É estranho pensar o quão... _Tranquilo_ está... tudo? E ainda assim...

-Se preocupar? – ele angulou a cabeça de leve abraçando-a. Ouviu sua respiração e a apertou contra si escorando o rosto em seu ombro. – Não é errado se preocupar, meu amor... Pelo contrário.

-Mas... Não _tem_ nada errado acontecendo. Isso é só paranoia! – ela repreendeu a si mesma.

-Regina... – Robin levantou seu rosto para que encontrasse seus olhos. – Nós dois sabemos que tranquilidade não é algo que dura muito tempo por aqui... Mas não se preocupe, está bem? Digamos que as coisas vão ficar bem paradas por um tempo. E se qualquer problema surgir, aprenderemos a lidar com ele.

Ela sorriu tocando seu rosto de leve e o abraçando em seguida.  
Robin fechou os olhos retribuindo ao abraço e respirou fundo.

~MH~

REGINA QUASE FOI ATROPELADA...  
 _Duas_ vezes. Na primeira, ela conseguiu segurar Roland mesmo quando ele trombou nela concentrado demais no videogame de Henry para erguer a cabeça ou até frear suas passadas. Era perigoso andar sem olhar para frente, e ela deixou isso claro com um arquear de sobrancelhas.  
Principalmente quando ele sorriu um pedido de desculpas em resposta.

-Ah, não Morri. – lamentou-se Roland e quando encontrou seu olhar de novo, e ele deu um passo para trás.

-Que pressa é essa, querido?

-Uh... Sorvete?

-Você comeu? Tudo direitinho...?

Antes que ele respondesse, veio o segundo atropelamento, na verdade dessa vez foi o quase atropelamento. Henry estava prestes a trombar levando-a consigo e eles não teriam uma queda muito agradável, Robin agilmente a puxou a seu encontro usando a si mesmo como escudo, enquanto seu filho freava três metros adiante, e Roland olhava de um para o outro sem conter uma risada.

-Gina _quase_ foi atropelada...

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para Robin que deu de ombros, a mão ainda em sua cintura protetor, e Henry que a encarou preocupado e parando ao lado do mais novo.

-Vão dizer o motivo da pressa?!

Os dois se olharam.

-Sorvete. – respondeu Henry dando de ombros.

-Sorvete! – concordou Roland lhe entregando o videogame.

Regina riu e encarou Robin que deu de ombros levemente, sua mão _ainda_ envolvendo a cintura dela.  
Roland foi a frente em uma corrida e Henry o seguiu ainda rindo um pouco.

 _-Ei... Roland, você acabou com a bateria!_

 _-Desculpe._

Robin girou nos calcanhares para encará-la quando percebeu que ela tinha parado.  
O olhar confuso.

-Ei, tudo bem? – Regina encontrou os olhos azuis, e eles tinham acabado de deixar a Lanchonete, e voltariam para casa em uma caminhada já que a mansão ficava no fim da rua. Os dois andando devagar agora, quando Robin a abraçou por trás descansando as duas mãos em sua barriga e escorando a cabeça em seu ombro e respirando fundo. – Ainda está preocupada?

-O quê? – ela encontrou seus olhos azuis. – Ah, não... **Não** vou ficar com esse tipo de pensamento na cabeça, pelo menos não agora. – e angulou a cabeça de leve em um sorriso que quase o fez se sentir culpado. _Quase_. Olhava atentamente para os garotos que saíram em disparada para frente, e agora tinham cada um, um pedaço de galho que usavam como espadas. – Por que tenho a impressão que estão aprontando alguma coisa?

-Quem?

Ele ainda tinha a mão em sua cintura, e se afastou para olhá-lo nos olhos.  
Um olhar desconfiado e ao mesmo tempo divertido.

-Meus três garotos... – ele sentiu a mão dela se fechar na sua e foi sua vez de franzir o cenho e segui-la.

- _Nossa_ garota favorita. – murmurou Robin não impedindo sua própria risada.

Regina sorriu para ele, sua mão descansando em seu queixo quando se aproximou.  
O rosto a milímetros de distância do dele, e encontrou seus lábios em um beijo calmo.  
Adiante, a voz dos garotos a fez sorrir outra vez.

- _Isso é magia, Henry!_

 _-Mas não vale usar magia._

 _-Mas eu usei... Então eu venci._

 _-Magia não vence sempre, Roland._

 _-Vence sim._

 _-Vence não._

 _-Vence sim._

 _-Não._

 _-Sim..._

 _-Não._

 _-Sim._

 _-Não._

-Okay... _–_ Regina os cortou aproximando-se. – Entrem num acordo, e então terão sorvete.

-Sim. – falou Roland.

-Não. – respondeu Henry.

Ela levou as mãos na cintura.

-Usemos um _talvez_ então. – sugeriu Robin. – Pelo menos por enquanto?

-Ah, cara. – Reclamou Henry.

-Papa... Ele tinha que estar no chão. – Lamentou Roland com um sussurrar cúmplice. – Ei... Sorvete! – e mudou de ideia saindo em disparada quando a dita sorveteria entrou em seu campo de visão.

Henry riu seguindo o mais novo para dentro  
Robin girou levemente para olhá-la. **Sua** garota.  
E nunca se cansando de encontrar seu lindo sorriso.

~MH~

NÃO ERA A PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE REGINA TINHA AQUELE SONHO.  
 _Definitivamente_ , e para sua própria tranquilidade, faria com que fosse a última. Infelizmente, já havia abrido os olhos para o... nada. Estava em uma espécie de cômodo branco. Um quarto vazio e cheio de neblina. E aparentemente enorme, ela olhou para si mesma, estava usando um longo vestido negro com um detalhe na perna direita deixando uma parte dela a mostra, saltos também pretos, o cabelo longo preso para trás e uma maquiagem pesada no rosto. Sombra nos olhos e batom vermelho vivo nos lábios. O vestido deixava as costas nuas.

Os trajes de Rainha... Má.  
Ela olhou para os lados e andou alguns passos.

Continuou andando.  
Não havia uma saída.

Parecia estar caminhando em círculos e começou a se irritar. Ergueu uma das mãos para fazer magia mesmo que para lançá-la no vazio e ver se talvez conseguiria uma direção, mas nada saia de suas mãos. Franziu mais o cenho e sentiu uma espécie de efeito de ondas a cercarem. Olhou de novo para si mesma. Suas roupas agora era um longo vestido cinzento, uma capa em um vermelho sem vida, seus cabelos cumpridos estavam soltos e desgrenhados. Levantou a mão olhando-a.

Começou a correr mesmo em linha reta.  
E de novo... nada mudava.  
Parou e ergueu a cabeça para o alto. Foi quando mudou de novo.  
Ela agora estava sob um lago negro. Sobre. A. Água.  
Simples assim. E quando dava um passo para trás, tentando fugir, era engolida pela mesma de uma só vez.

Regina tentava gritar, escapar, se erguer... mas não conseguia.  
Sua voz não saía, seu corpo não obedecia...  
... mas finalmente ela acordava assustada, e com a respiração fora de controle. O coração batendo a mil.  
A voz de Robin e o toque de sua mão em suas costas lhe trazia conforto.

-O que foi...? Outro sonho...?

Em resposta, ela apenas girava para abraçá-lo enfiando o rosto em seu peito e fechando os olhos.  
Não estava sozinha. Então porque sua cabeça insistia em lhe dizer isso? _Literalmente_. E seu coração se comprimia daquela forma como se confirmasse a dura realidade? Inferno...  
... queria apenas parar de ter esse estúpido pesadelo.


	3. Chapter 3

ERAM QUASE SETE DA NOITE, e a terceira vez que via Roland apressado subindo as escadas e carregando um par de sanduíches em um prato e um suco. Regina arqueou a sobrancelha e angulou a cabeça quando o viu encarar as escadas. Ele suspirou e ajeitou duvidosamente os pratos nos braços e o suco apoiado no queixo.

Tudo bem. Regina _definitivamente_ precisava evitar um acidente.

-Roland...? – ele levantou os olhos para ela, por um instante surpreso porque notou sua presença só agora.

Pelo amor de deus, era um menino carregando comida amontoada nos braços para o segundo andar. Nem todo o olhar pidão agora funcionaria se quisessem ficar no _Guitar_ _Hero_ por mais meia hora se ele estivesse considerando subir carregando todas essas coisas! Podia se machucar seriamente caramba!

-O que está fazendo?

-Minha vez de pegar o sanduíche...

-Henry! – Regina o chamou e se abaixou para pegar um dos pratos e o copo que Roland tentava equilibrar. Henry apareceu no topo das escadas com uma calça de pijamas, meias e camiseta.

O controle do videogame na mão e um olhar de surpresa.

-Quê? – Ele encontrou seus olhos. – Cara, me diga que não estava tentando trazer tudo isso de uma vez só...

-Você leva.

-Eu sou grande. Consigo equilibrar tudo...

-Eu também sou grande.

-Grande coração, grande mente... – ele ainda sorria ajudando sua mãe e com a mão livre, bagunçou seus cachos com um movimento de mãos. – Mas você ainda é baixinho. E não pode equilibrar tudo.

-Ei...

E então ele se abaixou para que apenas Roland escutasse.

-Ainda vai ser mais alto que a mamãe...

Os dois riram.

-Espero que não estejam fazendo bagunça. – murmurou ela.

-Não estamos fazendo bagunça. – eles disseram.

-Agora repitam até que eu acredite. – ela riu e Henry pegou o prato de sanduíche e o copo de suco que ela carregava. – Então vão antes que eu me arrependa... e só mais meia hora!

-Okay! – responderam juntos.

O telefone tocou, Regina esticou o braço para a extensão próxima as escadas atendendo-o ao segundo toque.

-Alô?

 _-Oi, sou eu... Bela._

-Ah, sim.

 _-Tenho o que você me pediu, é uma pedra colorida, na verdade, parece um anel de humor._

-Estou indo até aí...

 _-Agora? Não. Posso pegar isso pela manhã._

-Me dê um minuto. – Regina afastou o telefone da orelha e subiu as escadas. Abriu a porta do quarto de Henry para encontrá-lo de pé com a guitarra de brinquedo nas mãos e Roland deitado de bruços na cama e devorando o sanduíche com o olhar tão concentrado quanto o do outro. – Henry?

-Quê?

-Olhe pra mim.

-Tenho que começar a música de novo mãe, estou quase no solo...

-Vou dar uma saída, volto em meia hora.

-Tudo bem.

-O que eu disse?

-Que vai sair. Meia hora volta.

Ela maneou a cabeça.

-Roland? – o pequeno girou para fitá-la com a boca ainda cheia de comida. – Se seu pai chegar, diga que não demoro. Vou até a loja de Penhores, falar com Bela.

Ele assentiu e ela puxou a porta.

-Onde exatamente você está?

 _-Na entrada da casa do Merlin... Ele mantem esse lugar meio bagunçado e cheio de poeira, mas tem tantos livros quanto a biblioteca, ah meu deus!_ – Regina encontrou seus olhos azuis e o sotaque britânico ainda ressoou no telefone em suas mãos. Havia se teleportado bem para a sala com as estantes cheias dos livros por escrever.

-Desculpe.

-Você me assustou. Mas tudo bem... Podemos?

-Onde ela está?

-Quem?

-A pessoa que disse que conseguiu a pedra...

-Ah. – Até aquele momento, Regina não tinha notado a presença feminina, Bela por sua vez se empertigou e finalmente ela girou para encarar a mulher, que estava usando jeans negros, uma camisa cor de palha com uma jaqueta da mesma cor por cima.

O cabelo cor de areia preso em um coque e os olhos em um tom de mel encontraram os seus e por um milésimo de segundo, ela quase pôde sentir a eletricidade circulá-las.

-Finalmente, posso conhecer a famosa Regina...

-Famosa? – ela repetiu ainda com o cenho franzido.

-Sara... – Bela chamou seu nome e sorriu.

-Regina, essa é Sara MacLaine. Em nosso mundo, Sara era uma espécie de curandeira...

-Eu sou... – Regina lhe estendeu a mão em um cumprimento.

Não muitos segundos foram necessários para que ela a segurasse.

-Sei quem você é. – respondeu a mulher em um movimento que mal tocava seus dedos. – É um prazer, vossa majestade.

Por um momento, ela não gostou nenhum pouco da sensação.

Mas ela veio tão rápido quanto se foi. E Regina franziu o cenho levemente para o objeto em sua mão.

Uma pequena caixa de veludo.

-É isso?

-Abra.

-Um anel.

-Não soe tão desapontada... – murmurou Bela.

-Eu estou desapontada. – resmungou Regina e pegou o objeto. – É um anel... de humor.

-E a pedra está negra. – MacLaine declarou o óbvio encontrando um par de olhos castanhos céticos e azuis levemente arqueados. – Enfim... Não se preocupe, o efeito é como um anel de humor, mas seus sonhos serão...

-Só preciso dormir à noite, nada de _sonhos_.

-É o que o anel fará.

-Então perfeito... Bela só me disse elogios sobre você, e como resolveu meu problema, quero saber do que precisa.

-Não cobro favores como Rumplestilskin.

-Mas há um preço. Qual seria?

-Já tenho tudo o que preciso majestade, apenas aproveite sua vida. E tenha bons sonhos.

-Obrigada...

ROLAND NÃO TINHA GOSTADO DO ANEL.  
Parecia ser de prata. Podia até ser bonito, e a pedra tinha agora um tom azulado tão escuro quanto os jeans de Henry, mas definitivamente ele não tinha gostado do quão frio era o anel quando sentiu o abraço de Regina ao cumprimentá-la. Era quase como um tipo de... choque.

Fraco, só que um **choque**.

Ele olhou de soslaio para Henry, que deu de ombros. Mais cedo, a explicação sobre o objeto havia sido feita, e ele tinha entendido, e gostaria também de ter uma forma de não ter mais pesadelos, ainda assim, não era... certo.

-Tô com fome. – declarou Henry tirando uma risada dos presentes.

-Tudo bem, podem ir jogar ou ver tv... assim que estiver pronto, chamo por vocês.

-Eu primeiro! – Roland saiu em disparada escada acima e sendo seguido pelo mais velho que ria baixo.

Foi como uma sensação de dejá-vú quando Regina sentiu seu braço circular sua cintura e Robin escorar a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Quer ajuda?

-Depende...

PESADELO.  
Regina acordou com seus passos na madeira.  
Firmes e levemente suaves.

Ela ainda não tinha ido dormir, ao contrário de Robin que devia estar no décimo sono ao seu lado, tinha acabado de esticar o braço para desligar o abajur quando o ouviu, e ele estava finalmente no corredor quando Regina fechou o livro e o colocou no criado-mudo. Finalmente, abrindo a porta de seu quarto ela viu Roland em seu pijama do homem aranha, o cabelo escuro meio bagunçado e o olhar demonstrando exatamente como se sentia.

-Ei...

E sem dizer uma palavra, ele foi a passos rápidos até ela.


	4. Chapter 4

HENRY ENTROU EM SEU CAMPO DE VISÃO já usando seu casaco, cachecol e a mochila em uma das mãos.  
Ele parecia extremamente concentrado em escrever no bloco de notas que trazia consigo. Balbuciou alguma coisa e finalmente suspirou angulando a cabeça. Por fim desistiu, e enfiou o caderno no bolso, que infelizmente caiu no chão. Para sua sorte, Roland vinha logo atrás.

-Henry?

Ele girou para o mais novo e sorriu.

-Valeu, cara.

Dessa vez, ele o guardou na mochila.  
Já Roland, desceu as escadas e passou por ela indo diretamente para a cozinha.  
Henry encontrou seu olhar em uma pergunta silenciosa, a qual ela mesma se fazia.

-Que foi? – perguntou Henry.

-Não sei... – admitiu ela vendo sua pequena silhueta apanhar um copo e arrumar a água. Finalmente ele puxou a cadeira da ponta da mesa, sentando-se nela e colocando o copo na mesma. – Mas vou descobrir...

-Mãe?

Em um breve instante, ela encontrou o olhar do filho, que a seguiu, mas parou no batente da porta assistindo-a se aproximar do outro.

-Roland?

O garoto levantou os olhos para ela, a boca cheia da água.  
Ele se esforçou para engoli-la e deu de ombros como resposta.

-Que foi?

-O que há de errado...? – ela devia estar bem preocupada com algo para não dizer a ele que podia beber com calma...

-Nada... – Mas Henry sabia. O _pesadelo_.

Ele estava pensando em seu pesadelo.  
Além do mais, _Amanhã_ , era o dia.  
E ainda assim, ela não tinha percebido. Ou se lembrado nesse caso. Como diabos ela não tinha percebido?! Estava assim tão preocupada com o que quer que fosse que conseguia esquecer seu próprio aniversário?!

-Tem certeza? Você parece... – Regina se interrompeu quando deu um passo em direção a ele, e ele deu um passo para trás. –...

Para _longe_ dela.

-Uh... Vovô disse que vai levar a gente pra buscar umas coisas na escola... – ele tentou melhorar o clima. – Tomaremos um sorvete e voltamos mais tarde...

Regina se virou para fitá-lo.  
Um sorriso que não era... _dela_.

-Tudo bem... Eu, levo vocês até lá. – e girou nos calcanhares andando pelo cômodo como se procurasse algum tipo de ocupação.

-Vem Roland, vamos buscar seu casaco.

-Okay...

-O que está fazendo? – ele sussurrou finalmente quando estavam no meio das escadas. Regina continuava na cozinha. O mais novo deu de ombros. – Na cozinha. Você parecia... nervoso, é sobre tudo? Nunca te vi se afastar da mamãe assim, cara. Ao contrário.

-O que tudo? – perguntou ele.

Quando finalmente chegaram no corredor ele sussurrou de volta.

-O aniversário dela.

-Ah? Não! – ele balançou a cabeça efusivamente em uma negativa. – Não... não é isso.

-Então o que foi?

-Não é... – ele começou a andar para longe, mas Henry se adiantou e parou em seu caminho de pegar seu casaco. Uma blusa de frio laranja e o capuz preto. Ele encontrou seus olhos verdes, o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados diante do corpo e uma expressão descrente. – Não é nada, Henry.

-Não acredito.

-Então vamos embora...

-Não até dizer o que tem de errado.

Ele suspirou exasperado.  
Por um instante, Henry percebeu o quanto Roland se parecia com sua mãe. Eles não eram exatamente do tipo que se abriam para _conselhos_ , _problemas_ e muito menos _ajuda_. Por mais que precisassem. Tentavam resolver o que quer que fosse por si sós, poupando aqueles que os cercavam. Um suspiro pesado tirou seu pensamento principalmente quando encontrou os olhos negros dele e a boca em uma linha fina claramente irritada. Os dois eram idênticos.

-Você não vai acreditar...

-Já vi um bocado de coisas inacreditáveis. É sobre seu pesadelo?

-Não... – Ele desviou o olhar do dele agora levando uma das mãos atrás da nuca e bagunçando um pouco o cabelo, para finalmente dar outro suspiro.

-Não gosto daquele anel. – e tinha uma expressão tão convincente, além de agora adquirir a posição irritadiça do mais velho para si, as mãos cruzadas diante do corpo e o cenho franzido exageradamente que o próprio Henry se "desarmou" encarando-o confuso.

-É sério? – ele assentiu levemente. – É só um anel... mamãe explicou o que ele faz...

-Sim, ele dá choque.

-Choque?

-Choque.

-Não saquei.

-Sacar... Quê? – ele teria que reservar um tempo ao mais novo para lhe ensinar coisas do século XXI. Definitivamente.

-Esqueça isso. E me explica de novo a coisa do anel. Como assim ele dá choque?

-Ele não dá choque em você?

-Uh... Não.

-Então é de mim que não gosta.

-Henry, Roland! – a voz de Regina veio do andar debaixo. – David está no telefone, vou levar vocês até a biblioteca. Ele está lá com Neal... Vamos?

-Tá, mãe. Descemos em um minuto. – ele gritou de volta e então olhou de novo para Roland lhe estendendo seu casaco e o capuz. – E você vai me explicar esse papo de choque.

-TÁ LEGAL, EISTEIN. Isso definitivamente não ajuda. – A voz irritadiça de Regina quase a fez praguejar baixo, entretanto um suspiro pesado não foi evitado. Emma girou a cabeça para encontrar o olhar cético e a sobrancelha erguida.

-Tem uma ideia melhor? – se ela podia irritá-la sem usar a palavra inútil, Emma não ficaria para trás.

-Tenho, e definitivamente não envolve arrombamento. Achei que tivéssemos superado isso.

-Superamos.

-Percebi.

-Você realmente não ajuda.

-Não use minha frase contra mim, Swan. E refresque minha memória, por que diabos estamos arrombando a _minha_ casa?

-Não estamos arrombando tua casa, mas o quarto dos garotos... Você quer ou não ver o que está errado?

-Já falei que quero. O que não entendo, é qual é a da porcaria do clipe de papel. – ela segurou sua mão principalmente quando ela colocou o mesmo na fechadura para arromba-la ainda com o olhar irritado e as sobrancelhas juntas. – Está falando sério? – e enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco tirando de lá a chave. – Você adora um drama... Eu tenho a chave, é minha casa.

-Não enche, e alguém já te disse que você sempre estraga o clima? – Emma suspirou irritada.

Regina não segurou a risada quando abriu a porta, acendeu as luzes e acompanhou a loira até o quarto dos garotos.  
Ela arqueou a sobrancelha para a guitarra de brinquedo o controle do videogame e os jogos na cama.

-Que foi?

-Comem porcaria enquanto jogam _guitar hero_. E eu sou a má influência?

-Não enche. – Foi a vez de Emma rir. – Tá legal, o que quer que eu procure?

-Não sei... você é a perita... Qual é o real problema?

-Não sei. Por isso te chamei aqui.

-Não estou querendo saber da resposta Regina, e sim a pergunta... Qual o real significado de estarmos aqui sem o uso de magia?

Sua resposta foi um arquear de sobrancelhas e um suspiro pesado.  
Emma andou pelo quarto, abriu a gaveta de meias, e olhou a si mesma no reflexo do espelho.

-O que está te incomodando de verdade? Você tá com essa expressão irritadiça desde que saímos do restaurante... – ela viu a outra tirar as luvas e enfiar as mãos nos bolsos. Era uma reação, ela a conhecia.

-Roland está... Indiferente.

-Indiferente?

-Sim.

-De onde tirou isso? – ela deu de ombros como resposta. – A você? – Emma esperou por uma resposta que não veio. Sua mão estava sobre a guitarra de brinqued rabiscado no canto superior bem onde estava a primeira corda. Por fim ela assentiu. – Roland não é indiferente. Posso te garantir isso... _Principalmente_ a você.

-Tem alguma coisa errada com ele. – Regina suspirou. Uma das mãos fora do bolso do casaco. O anel prateado reluziu em seu dedo, e por um instante, o brilho a cegou. Emma piscou com força. – E ele não me diz o que é... Já tentei de tudo... até essa manhã.

-O que aconteceu de manhã?

-Nada.

-Ainda não está explicando, Regina. Eu estou aqui pra ajudar, lembra?

Outro suspiro.

-Roland teve um pesadelo noite passada. Ele dormiu comigo e Robin, então quando acordou, me disse que estava tudo bem mesmo dando pra perceber que não estava... Robin tentou conversar com ele, só que não conseguiu nada também e... não falamos sobre isso depois. E hoje de manhã ele... Ele se afastou de mim. – ela finalmente ergueu os olhos para os olhá-la e Emma compartilhou a empatia, dando de ombros e tentando soar convincente.

-Talvez ele esteja envergonhado.

-Não é isso... Pelo menos eu acho que não. Poderíamos de dizer que é fase se ele não tivesse apenas cinco anos...

-Então... – Emma se interrompeu quando seu telefone tocou.

Ela o levantou.  
A mensagem de Henry era clara.

 _"OM parte II. Start."_

-Então o quê?

-Quê, o quê?

-Você é pior que o Henry. Pelo menos ele tem a desculpa de estar concentrado na TV, no videogame ou pizza. Se desliga quando se distraí fácil assim Swan? Vamos... Você tinha começado uma frase, está jovem demais para começar com surtos de perda de memória. "Então..."

-Ah, sim. Roland. Olha, por que não se concentra no trabalho hein? Falo com o Henry, tenho certeza que ele vai tirar alguma coisa do baixinho, e então vejamos o que pode ser feito, que tal?

Regina sorriu assentindo.  
Roland diria a Henry qualquer coisa, e mais.

-Tudo bem... jantar na vovó mais tarde? Acabou se tornando um hábito de qualquer forma...

-Mais tarde...? – os olhos azuis da outra pareciam incertos por um instante, e então ela assentiu sorrindo. – Claro. Mais tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

-TEM CERTEZA DISSO? – Henry perguntou pela terceira vez.

Roland parou para encarar o mais velho, as sobrancelhas erguidas e as mãos nos bolsos.  
Ele deu de ombros como resposta.

-Você já perguntou isso umas quarenta vezes.

-Não perguntei _nem_ quatro! – defendeu-se o mais velho.

-Perguntou sim. – ele mostrou os dez dedos das mãos. – Se eu tivesse magia agora, seriam quatro Rolands.

-Você é inacreditável! – Henry riu balançando a cabeça levemente. – Mas a ideia é sua. Lidere.

-Tá... – ele suspirou de novo.

-Boa tarde, meninos. – O que o fez se arrepender e dar um salto onde estava quando a voz suave da mulher ali presente atingiu seus ouvidos. Ela vestia um terno branco, o cabelo loiro estava preso em um coque, e usava saltos baixos. Parecia uma versão de uma personagem doso anos sessenta. E ele se lembrou disso apenas porque via muitos filmes na última semana. – Henry.

-Malévola. – disse estendendo a mão para ela em um cumprimento. – Como vai?

-Bem, e você?

-Legal. – ele mostrou um sorriso sem dentes. – Esse é Roland. Meu irmão caçula.

-Ah, oi Roland. – ele sempre teria aquela impressão sempre Henry se referisse a ele como irmão? Assim como quando Regina se referiu a ele como filho? Ou eles como filhos no plural, e soou tão natural, que devia ter ficado com aquele tipo de sensação por pelo menos uma semana inteira...

-Oi.

-Você é adorável...

-Uh... Obrigado?

Ela riu outra vez.

-Então... Em que posso ajudar vocês? – Antes que Henry respondesse, Roland o fez:

-Queríamos um anel.

-Um anel? Nessa idade?

-Só que não um anel como o da mamãe... – Respondeu Roland levantando a cabeça para olhar Henry. – E se a gente comprar uma pulseira? Ou então um cordão. Emma usa um cordão... ela nunca tira.

-É seu presente.

-Tink disse que eu podia dar a ela até mesmo um abraço que ela ficaria feliz... Ou então sorvete.

-Sorvete sempre é um ótimo presente.

-É sim.

-Querem um anel pro aniversário da Regina?

-Sim! – respondeu Roland animado.

-Sim. – constatou Henry sorrindo.

-PARECE TENSA, MANA. Talvez seja a idade chegando. – Meia hora de silêncio dessa vez.

Era um recorde.  
Regina apenas levantou a cabeça para a ruiva que a encarava de volta com sua eterna expressão azeda.

-Me diga você, Zelena. – respondeu fechando o livro e não compartilhando o mesmo olhar da outra. – É a mais velha.

Ela a encarou por trinta segundos dessa vez.

-Por que continua vindo aqui? – retorquiu olhando para o outro lado. Regina deu de ombros.

-Porque você ainda está grávida. – _E porque é minha irmã._ Pensou.

-Quer garantias visíveis que não vou _perder_ o bebê? – ela sorriu. – Acidentalmente, claro.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha amaldiçoando a si mesma por precisar contar até cinco.

-Se você não fosse tão negativa, talvez não tivesse essas... isso são rugas? – ela indicou no canto dos próprios olhos encarando-a com o cenho franzido e assentindo de leve. – Bem aqui, mana.

Dois segundos.

-Já se certificou do que quer que seja, Regina. Vá embora.

-Quer que eu vá embora?

-Sim.

Outro suspiro.  
Ela se levantou ainda com o livro em mãos.

-Tudo bem.

-Se eu soubesse que era fácil, teria poupado a encarada por meia hora... E dito pra você cair fora assim que entrou aqui. – Ela a olhou por cima do ombro, um sorriso de leve.

-Boa noite, Zelena.

Regina fechou a porta atrás de si e ergueu a cabeça para o teto do _Asilum_.  
Ela pensou em seu pesadelo e levantou a mão olhando para o anel que carregava. A pedra estava verde.  
Um verde muito escuro, e salpicado de amarelo alaranjado nas bordas.  
E amanhã era seu aniversário.

-Parece preocupada.

Regina levantou a cabeça para a figura da enfermeira. E teria se assustado se não tivesse aprendido a controlar a si mesma com o tempo. Uma mulher com mais ou menos sua idade, cabelos ruivos e lisos.  
Um ruivo mais escuro que os de Zelena, e olhos negros. Ela sorriu.

-Amanhã é meu aniversário... – ela não soube de onde tinha vindo a revelação.

Muito menos a ideia de dizê-la a uma desconhecida.

-Bom, meus parabéns então... – disse a outra. – A não ser que seja um problema.

-Problema? – Ela a encarou por um instante as sobrancelhas juntas. – Ah, não. Não é um problema... pelo contrário. – ela tinha uma razão dessa vez para comemorar por mais um ano. Na verdade, tinha _três_ razões especificas para comemorar _todos_ os dias. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, e agradeceu mentalmente pelo anel estar fazendo sua magia em afastar seus pesadelos.  
Esperava continuar a ter suas noites de sono.

E estava prestes a dar boa noite a desconhecida também quando ouviu:

-Lamento que pense assim, vossa majestade. – Antes mesmo de dar um outro passo, Regina só conseguiu sentir a pancada tarde demais.

REGINA SE LEMBRAVA muito bem do primeiro dia em que se referiu a Roland como _seu_ filho.  
Ele estava muito mais evasivo que agora, e sempre se afastava quando ela estava se aproximava.  
Quando finalmente tomou coragem para perguntar o que estava errado, percebeu que ela, era o que tinha errado.

E foram atacados. Foi forçada a escolher entre ele e Henry. E gritou furiosa que se tivessem que mexer com _seus_ filhos, quem quer que fosse, precisaria estar preparada para as consequências. Tinker Bell sorriu no mesmo instante. Regina encontrou o olhar de Branca. Estendeu as mãos, e ao perder sua magia Negra, Henry reapareceu nos braços dos avós. Roland por sua vez, continuava olhando para ela. Robin continuava desmaiado ao seu lado...

E a própria Emma, comandava o contra-ataque.

-Sacrifícios devem ser feitos—

-Cale a boca, Rumple.

Regina então fechou os olhos.  
Ela sentiu a magia se formar na palma de suas mãos...  
Magia de luz.

 _"Eu tenho fé em você."_

A voz de Henry soou em sua cabeça. Os olhos - os mesmos olhos de Branca a encararam com um brilho que a paralisaram.  
Ela recuou um passo.

"Conheço você... E você sente as coisas profundamente. Com, ou sem seu coração, você sente as coisas com sua alma. Não deixe que nada a impeça." Branca também tinha os mesmos olhos do neto, e a mesma determinação.

"Eu sei o que tenho que fazer... Ajudar as pessoas a acharem seu final feliz... E isso inclui você" Era a vez de Emma agora.

"Vai confiar algo tão valioso a um ladrão comum como eu?" E Robin...

"Eu, você, Robin Hood e Roland. Foi o mais próximo que cheguei da felicidade... Quero voltar àquilo."

-Mãe! – e ela não precisava encontrar _seus_ olhos de novo. Principalmente quando estendeu as mãos que ficaram circuladas com luz branca. Podia sentir... ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava dos últimos dias... E finalmente, uma luz prateada circulou Roland. Trazendo-o diretamente para os seus braços.  
Ele ergueu a cabeça para ela, ao mesmo tempo em que Emma também encontrava seu olhar e então a abraçou.

-Algum novo truque, Swan? – Os olhos azuis encontraram os seus uma vez mais. – Parece que voltamos ao começo... E definitivamente eu terei que te arrastar para o nosso lado...

Aquilo era só o começo... 

SONHAR...  
Há tantas teorias malucas sobre _sonhos_.  
Tantas histórias... E lá estava ele, sentado no batente da janela, observando as estrelas.

 _"Marian olha por você, Roland"_

 _"Como sabe disso?"_

 _"Eu apenas sei"_ respondeu ela simplesmente afastando seu cabelo da franja. _"E quando você levantar a cabeça para o céu, mesmo que não possa ver as estrelas nesse dia... vai_ saber _também"_

-Tudo bem... Já é tarde. – declarou Robin levantando-se da poltrona e desligando a TV. Henry girou para encontrar seu olhar e ele esfregou as mãos e as enfiou nos bolsos. – Melhor dormirem...

Eram quase dez e meia, e Regina ainda não tinha voltado.

-Ela está atrasada. – murmurou Henry se aproximando deles. – Prometemos que íamos pra cama já que amanhã é o grande dia... mas o que ela foi fazer de tão importante que tem que demorar tanto?!

Robin deu de ombros em resposta.

-E ela não se lembra.

-Não. – ele sorriu de leve. – Ela está com outras preocupações. – ele olhou para Roland e de volta para Henry. – Mas vocês realmente deviam ir para a cama. Não queremos nos encrencar com a Rainha, queremos?

-De jeito nenhum. – respondeu Henry. – Roland?

Mas ele estava perdido em pensamentos...  
Mais especificamente, da _noite_ passada.

Roland estava pensativo, e Henry estava com eles quando sua mãe Emma foi tentar resolver as coisas como a Salvadora.  
O silêncio era quase irritante, e ele estava quase saltando e gritando pela casa quando ela resolveu fazê-lo. Claro, em seu jeito de Rainha... Então ele estava de pé, a voz de Henry vinda de algum lugar da cozinha:

-Ah, vamos. Mãe. Qual é... eu conheço esse olhar.

Henry dava largas passadas para trás, enquanto andava suavemente em sua direção.

-Mãe...

E nenhum deles percebeu a _quarta_ presença. Seu pai Robin, que havia se aproximado o suficiente para assistir ao desfecho e não ser visto. Ele escorou no batente da porta da entrada. Regina continuava indo na direção de Henry.  
Ela maneou a cabeça em uma negativa levemente e sorriu.

Henry apenas pisa com força no chão e grita:

-Roland, corre!

Infelizmente, ele estava perto demais dela, que não teve trabalho em dar uma larga passada e pegá-lo em seus braços prendendo-o com os seus próprios em um abraço por trás.

-Henry? – ele chamou pelo mais velho e não evitou uma risada.

-Muito bem, confesse.

-Confessar...? Ham... não tem nada pra confessar. – Henry respondeu de algum lugar do cômodo. – Qual é mãe, solta o _baixinho_.

-Ei! – ele também o encontrou próximo as escadas.

O abraço de Regina não machucava, porém era firme e ele não conseguia se mexer.  
 _Nem_ mesmo parar de rir.

-Okay. Agora me convença.

-Tô falando sério. – finalmente, ela vê o brilho em seus olhos azuis, sem contar o sorriso que ele _ainda_ carregava.

-Roland...? – O garoto levanta a cabeça para ela e dá de ombros em resposta, sorrindo descaradamente. – Querem mesmo que eu comece com a sessão de tortura?! Desembuchem. Estamos há pelo menos três dias nisso. Quero saber o que está acontecendo. Exijo saber o que está acontecendo... imediatamente.

Se eles continuassem a rir, assim como ela que apesar de tentar, não conseguia afastar o brilho do olhar e a risada baixa, Robin logo seria percebido. _Sua_ família. _Parecia_ mentira... E _não_ era.

-Não tenho nada pra dizer...? – declara o pequeno e ela sente um leve dar de ombros.

Ele encontra o olhar de Henry que pisca para ele.  
Regina finge não ver isso.

-Você não parece certo. – ela rebate.

-Tenho certeza! – o sorriso de covinhas a atinge. Ele conhecia seu ponto fraco, muito bem, ela também conhece o dele... – Me solta...?

-Mãe... – A voz de alerta de Henry. – Agora que esclarecemos, solte-o.

-Não. Vocês ainda não me convenceram.

-Não sabemos de nada. Talvez devesse perguntar ao Robin. – sugeriu Henry.

Três pares de olhos finalmente notam sua presença. Até porque ele ergueu os braços em sinal de rendição e se aproximou enquanto encarava o mais velho com uma exagerada expressão ofendida.

-Ei!

-Papa!

-O que estão escondendo? – Regina tinha levantado Roland e o carregava em seus braços.

O mesmo a tinha abraçado pelo pescoço ainda rindo de toda a situação.

-Nada milady. Por que a impressão?

- _Sensação_. – ela o corrige. Os olhos castanhos brilhando, o brilho labial deixando sua cicatriz ainda mais...

-Tudo bem, por que sente algo errado? – corta Henry.

-Vamos fazer assim, começo a sessão de tortura nesse aqui, e então vocês assistem, ou me dizem o que está acontecendo e eu o solto. – sugeriu ela. Roland levantou a cabeça de novo encontrando seu olhar, mas ela estava atenta as reações de Henry principalmente e depois Robin argumentou:

-Que tal... _Trocarmos_ de lugar?

-Quê? – disseram ela e Roland que agora brincava com seus dedos batendo de leve a mão neles.

-Troco de lugar com ele, você me pergunta, e eu te digo o que quer saber.

-Robin...? – por um milésimo de segundo, seus olhos encontraram os de Henry e ele sabia o que significavam "péssima ideia, cara. Você tem o hábito de dizer tudo pra ela apenas pra ganhar um sorriso". E ele devolveu certo "e vale a pena". Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. "Não agora!"

-Trocaria de lugar com ele? – Regina interrompeu a troca de olhares.

-Sem dúvidas. – ele sorriu para ela, as mãos de novo erguidas.

-Posso torturá-lo para obter respostas, e se não acreditar em você... será pior. Garanto.

-Não me importo.

-Não acredito.

-Talvez eu me importe, mas não mudo de ideia. Faço isso para protegê-lo. Você não sairá perdendo...

-Mesmo que a tortura seja excruciante?

-Já que é você quem vai me torturar...

-Gente. – Henry estava rindo. – Isso tá indo pra um lado diferente... _muito_ diferente.

Mas ninguém o ouvia.

-Se é assim que deseja, então troca—

-Eu tô legal. – Roland os interrompeu e atraiu a atenção dos três. Regina abaixou a cabeça para encontrar a dele escorada em seu ombro e encarando-a. Alguém parecia estar com sono. – Sério. Pode torturar. Eu aguento.

Todos caíram na risada.

-Roland, você não aguenta trinta segundos da tortura da mamãe...

-Aguento quarenta minutos. – ele disse certo.

Ela ainda ria.

-Vamos testar então.

-Quê? Agora... não!

Mas já era tarde.  
A sessão de cócegas tinha começado.

Regina sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões. Ela se levantou e olhou a sua volta por um instante, sua respiração descompassada. A sensação da lembrança tão presente, que era quase palpável. Só que ela não estava mais com eles... E quando ergueu a mão que carregava o anel, seu coração falhou uma batida.

-Não... Isso... Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – ela deu outro passo para trás.

Debaixo de seus pés, a água negra a apavorou.  
E a enfureceu. Regina levantou os olhos de novo para o que estava diante dela.  
Seu maldito pesadelo. O cômodo escuro e cheio de neblina, a água negra debaixo de seus pés e a sensação de vazio e pavor crescendo dentro de seu peito. Ela estava presa outra vez... E ao invés do anel tirá-la, ele a tinha colocado ali.

Presa... em seu próprio pesadelo.


	6. Chapter 6

Ei meu povo :)  
postando mais um capítulo dessa fic q tô amando mto escrever :3  
só faltam mais dois :(  
comentem \o/

Tá bem, tá cheio de "momentos" Mills-Hood.  
É o que mais quero nessa quinta temporada, e depois de ver as fotos da promo tô aqui agora "pôxa, Emma tinha q ter virado dark one mais cedo ashuashuas /some"  
mas xentt. inspiração ñ falta. :3  
principalmente por vocês estarem comentando e me fazendo tão répi :)  
então...  
divirtam-se-

* * *

-EMMA? – Robin chamou seu nome pela segunda vez, soando ainda mais impaciente que a primeira.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar e deu de ombros levemente.  
A sensação estranha agora finalmente fazendo algum sentido, e ergueu a cabeça para a realidade.  
Era exatamente o mesmo tipo de luz que iluminava o celeiro da fazenda que Zelena tomou como seu quartel general um ano atrás e enfim conseguiu executar a magia de voltar no tempo.

-Sério, camarada...isso é necessário...? – perguntou Gancho recebendo um olhar irritado em retorno.

-E eu sugiro que ninguém se mexa. – entoou Rumple se aproximando com Bela. – Não queremos que nada dê errado...

Ela, Robin, Branca e Henry se viraram para ele, que não estava sozinho.  
David que estava logo atrás com Henry, levou uma das mãos a espada ainda na bainha.

-O que ela faz aqui?

-Vá com calma, ladrão... – Disse ele erguendo uma das mãos que não segurava a bengala em um leve sinal de que tudo estava sob controle. – Zelena veio ajudar, afinal, ela conhece esse efeito...

-A _quem_ especificamente? – Perguntou Branca. – A irmã que tentou matar e machucara mais de uma vez?!

-Faço dela a minha pergunta, Rumple.

-Não seja contraditória Zelena. – Entoou o antigo Senhor das Trevas e em reflexo, a Bruxa do Oeste levou a mão no bracelete que impedia sua magia de fluir, e levou as mãos aos bolsos do casaco que vestia. A barriga de quatro meses já evidente, mesmo que de leve. – Já mostrou a eles o colar?

-Colar?

-O colar que liga ao anel de _la pesadilla_.

-Anel da pesa... O quê?

-Quer dizer pesadelo em espanhol, vó... – respondeu Henry que encontrou Zelena com uma sobrancelha arqueada para ele. Por que _ela_ tinha que parecer com sua mãe Regina agora? Ele franziu o cenho e fingiu que não se incomodava com seu olhar. – Você falou sobre um colar ligado ao anel... anel do pesadelo. O que isso significa? Que colar é esse?!

-Se é esperto quanto parece, já percebeu que esse colar é a _conexão_ do anel. Infelizmente, nosso tempo não favorece... Regina já está presa em seu próprio pesadelo. Precisamos do cordão para acessar o mundo dos sonhos sem o uso de uma maldição e chegar até ela.

-Então nos diga como achar... – falou Emma. – E podemos tirá-la de lá.

-Receio ser mais complicado que isso, queridinha. – Murmurou Rumple.

Cercada por uma fumaça vinho, apareceu um livro em sua mão.  
Ele o estendeu a Henry.

-Bela o encontrou. Eu possuo o colar, que por acaso é esse aí... – ele viu o desenho do dito cujo.

-Possuía. – corrigiu Zelena.

-Possuía? – Henry e Robin disseram ao mesmo tempo, o garoto não gostou nenhum pouco da referência.

-Roubado. – declarou Rumple. – Um _pequeno_ ladrão o tirou de mim há dois meses... E só com ele, podemos tirar Regina de lá. Já que todos fomos levados ao quarto da maldição de Malévola e voltamos. Não existe um outro meio.

-Ladrão? – Robin tomou a palavra. – Diga-me que não é o que estou pensando, Sr. Gold.

-Receio que é exatamente o que está pensando Sr. Locksley. – Ele se aproximou a passos firmes e de forma ameaçadora contra Rumplestilskin, que não se moveu, apenas o observou atentamente. Por fim girou nos calcanhares e saiu pisando duro.

-Robin...? Robin! – Emma e Branca começaram a segui-lo. Ele parou quando Henry segurou seu braço.

-O que foi?

-Quando voltamos de Nova Iorque, semanas atrás... antes de Regina tirar as memórias de Roland, ele foi até a loja do Gold. Eu não sei como, mas deve ter ouvido alguma coisa...

-Uma conversa entre mim e nosso amigo Autor. – confirmou Rumplestilskin que se aproximava com tranquilidade.

-Por que ele roubaria o cordão... _especificamente_? – perguntou Emma.

-Por que ele roubaria alguma coisa de você especificamente. – corrigiu Robin. – O que fiz por você em Nova Iorque... – ele se aproximou perigosamente do Senhor das Trevas e balançou a própria cabeça. O que estava feito, estava feito. – Como a tiramos de lá com aquela coisa? Como consigo usar esse colar afinal?!

-Você ainda o tem?

-Responda minha pergunta, Senhor das Trevas.

-Não sou mais o Senhor das Trevas...

-Apenas responda.

-Sabe exatamente _quem_ tem o cordão, Robin. – a voz de Zelena tirou sua atenção de Rumple e ele ergueu a cabeça para encará-la. – Ele o tinha durante todo esse tempo... E ainda o tem.

Não. Ele não podia... ele não se lembrava!

-Como Roland conseguiria essa coisa? Ele... ele não _possui_ magia.

-A nova geração é mais interessante que essa, certo Swan? – comentou Rumpe.

-Ainda não faz sentido.

-Pense nisso como uma fuga. – Rumplestilskin tentou esclarecer. – Roland roubou o cordão meses atrás porque ouviu algo sobre sua magia. Ele pensou que poderia ajudá-lo a concertar as coisas...

-Marian?!

-Essa pergunta, apenas seu filho poderá responder... – ele deu de ombros levemente. – Entretanto, quando fomos enviados ao outro lado pelo Autor, ele talvez tenha acessado alguma memória sobre o cordão ou entendido seu significado... Por isso o tem, porque ele vai servir ao único propósito que precisa que sirva.

-Onde Roland está? – perguntou Emma.

-Ele ficou na casa com Will, Neal e a vovó...

-Espere... Vô. Que propósito seria esse?

-Salvar Regina, claro.

Robin saiu em disparada, sendo seguido por David, Branca, e Emma. Henry franziu o cenho quando sentiu a claridade se expandir.  
Porque naquele instante, a luz literalmente rompeu o espaço em que estavam.  
Ele conseguiu compreender o escudo que os impedia de se aproximar de Regina se desfazendo.  
E estava caminhando a passos largos ao lado de Robin.

-O que é isso...?

-O escudo... – Zelena começou. – Ele... Está quebrado.

-Regina!

ROLAND ENCARAVA O CORDÃO EM SUA MÃO...  
Ele fazia um tilintar esquisito. Não como o tilintar de Sininho quando ela se transformava em uma fada em miniatura, mas um tilintar _irritante_. Ele queria jogá-lo no chão e pisar nele.  
Mas depois do que ouviu e o que sabia sobre onde Regina estava, não podia.

A prova disso, era a mulher loira diante dele.  
Quando perguntou se a magia do objeto poderia levá-lo até ela, ela o encarou como se ele fosse louco.  
Talvez fosse, já que era apenas um menino de cinco anos carregando um objeto mágico poderoso e perguntando se ele podia levá-lo até sua mãe porque foi isso que o ouviu sussurrar.

Sim.  
O cordão disse isso a ele.  
"Alguns tipos de magias são... Complicadas de explicar" disse ela acabando de colocar um prato com cookies sob a mesa. Roland fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O cheiro era... Maravilhoso.  
"Bem complicadas" concordou Henry esparramado no sofá, como Regina gostava de dizer.  
"Muito complicadas mesmo" concordou seu pai abraçando-a pela cintura e ganhando uma risada. Ele fazia isso muito frequentemente.  
E haviam grandes disputa para ver quem teria mais tempo com a _garota_ da casa.  
"Tanto assim?" Ele perguntou começando a se preocupar, seu cenho se franziu ligeiramente e escorou a cabeça na mão apoiada à mesa. Regina sorriu e se aproximou dele tocando seu queixo.  
"Vamos dizer apenas que magia é delicado. Exatamente como te expliquei... E merece... Atenção. Porque não importa se é uma magia de luz, ou se é magia das trevas, você precisa tomar cuidado com-"  
"As conquencias. É mãe, eu já sei..."  
Do sofá, ele conseguiu distinguir a risada abafada de Henry, e a de seu pai que estendeu a mão para apanhar um biscoito, mas Regina segurou seu pulso.  
" _Consequências_ , querido"  
"Foi o que eu disse..."  
"Tudo bem, apenas me prometa, que se quer aprender qualquer coisa sobre magia, primeiro vai tentar compreender seu significado. Promete? E não aja contra seu coração. Se ele disser pra você que está errado..."  
"Está errado."  
"Meu menino..."  
"Então..." Roland se levantou e observou Regina escorar em seu pai, e os dois estavam confortáveis um com o outro como um casal de novo quando ele decidiu descer de onde estava e subir para um banco mais alto. "Se estiver ok, então... Posso tentar?"  
"Não..." Começou seu pai.  
" Vamos ver." Regina apertou seu braço. "Que tipo de magia você está pensando agora?"  
"Em uma que eu sei que vou me encrencar..."  
Henry se ajeitou para observá-lo.  
"E seria...?"  
"Distrair e correr" disse ele se esticando para apanhar dois cookies. Robin e Regina pareceram surpresos e Roland quase os deixou cair porque ainda estavam quentes. E enquanto os dois continuavam parados, ele entregou um a Henry e começou a correr pela sala enquanto comia o outro.  
"Biscoito não é magia, Roland!" Declarou Robin rindo e se adiantando atrás do filho, mas Henry alcançou sua espada de plástico enquanto saboreava o cookie com raspas de chocolate.  
"Os da mamãe são!" devolveu ele sumindo atrás de um cômodo.  
"Mas esse é o meu!"  
"Era, papa." corrigiu ele de algum lugar na casa. "Era."  
Regina por sua vez, estava ocupada rindo.

-Por que se importa em ir até ela? – perguntou a mulher. – Pelo que sei, a Rainha não é sua mãe... ela é apenas uma... substituta. Pra você e para seu pai.

-Não é verdade.

-Henry é o filho dela. Você, é apenas o filho do homem que ela ama.

Ele a encarou e sentiu o colar literalmente queimar em seus dedos.  
Mas não o soltou. _Eu sei. Também tenho pressa._ Pensou.

-Se quiser ir até ela, precisa encarar seu pesadelo, garoto. Segurar o cordão e conhecer a magia, não é o suficiente. A Rainha Má fez muitas coisas ruins no passado. Ela não merece ser perdoada. Nunca mereceu... E se você quer ir até lá salvá-la, precisa saber que vai passar pelo seu próprio medo primeiro. E é só uma criança. Me dê o colar...

-Não. Sei o que a magia dele faz... E sei que ela ia ficar brava, só que...

-Eu prometo a você, que se alguém o quiser, vou dar a ele. Seu pai, ou Henry... E eles vão conseguir alcançá-la. Você não precisa fazer isso. Alguém pode salvá-la. Ela não está completamente perdida.

-Eu quero fazer isso. Gina diz que sou seu pequeno herói com covinhas. – ele sorriu para ela, e por um momento ela parecia... quase querer chorar, mas como um piscar, a impressão foi afastada. – Você diz que ela não se importa... Só que eu sei que sim.

Ele olhou para o objeto em sua mão uma última vez.. Ele não queimava mais. Ou dava choque, ou nada que o irritasse. Foi naquele instante que ele se lembrou. Da primeira vez que a viu, que a sentiu abraçá-lo e tirá-lo do caminho do macaco voador.  
E então a viu transformá-lo em um macaco de pelúcia e estendê-lo a ele. A Rainha Má em pessoa.  
A mulher de nome aos pesadelos das crianças. Então Roland a conheceu...

 _"Viu? Não é mais tão assustador... e agora você tem um novo brinquedo"_

E então ele a viu no castelo. Sempre em seu próprio espaço.  
 _Sozinha_. E quando finalmente falou com ela...

E depois quando voltaram a Storybrooke. Ela estava triste... ele sabia que por Henry.  
Henry não se lembrava dela, mas ela se lembrava dele e bem... ele ficou feliz em poder dizer a ela que Henry se lembraria.  
E principalmente em tê-la em sua vida com seu pai. Sempre foram só eles até ela finalmente chegar... uma... como chamavam mesmo? Ah sim. Uma _figura materna_. E então aquela parte estranha de suas memórias que ele se confundia.

Uma cidade barulhenta...  
Um toque gelado... Não era ela. Seu pai sempre triste.  
E finalmente de volta a Storybrooke. Mais especificamente na casa de Branca e Encantado.  
Há dois dias atrás:

 _"Henry, quanto é depois de quarenta?"_

 _"Hã?"_

 _"Depois de quarenta"_

 _"Ah... Seria quarenta e um?"_

" _Quarenta e um? É assim?."_ Roland ergueu as duas mãos para o mais velho, mostrando os dez dedos. _"Assim. Com mais dez... Uh?"_

 _"Cinquenta."_ Henry sorriu assentindo. _"Gostei... É o que estou pensando?"_

 _"Quero que a gente vire cinquenta!"_ declarou ele ajudando-o a montar o último enfeite. Agora faltavam apenas os balões. Branca por sua vez, levantou a cabeça para se atentar a conversa dos meninos. A massa do bolo batida esquecida na mesa. E encontrou o olhar de Emma que sorriu de volta para ela. _"Mas não um cinquenta como você ou eu... um cinquenta como a Gina"_

 _"Você quer dizer uma_ garota _?"_

 _"Teríamos duas Garotas"_

 _"Você é bom em matemática"_ declarou Henry.

 _"Gosto_ dessa _matemática"_ Roland deu de ombros com simplicidade e em tom óbvio, fazendo-os rir.

-Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com você quando conheceu minha mamãe Regina. – a mulher, Sara levantou os olhos para ele, e por um instante, ele pensou em dar um passo para trás dada a surpresa daquela expressão, entretanto continuou no lugar. – Só que ela não é mais assim... E eu sei que ela também sente muito, se te machucou. Só que não vou deixar ela se machucar... Não agora que sei que é isso mesmo que tenho que fazer.

-Garoto... Magia vem com um preço.

-Eu sei. Ela me ensinou... Lei da... Uh... – ele se esforçou para lembrar o nome. – Aquimia. Você recebe a mesma quantia que oferece. – e sorriu satisfeito.

-Não é um preço que está acostumado a pagar. Se você quebrá-lo, vai conseguir ajudá-la, mas também vai ficar preso em seu pesadelo. Querido, entenda... a realidade não fará mais sentido. Você pode ficar lá pra sempre. Em seu pior sonho. Junto com o pior monstro que conhece.

-Meu papa e minha mamãe vão me tirar de lá...

-Ter fé na magia deles não é suficiente. Preciso que entenda isso. Conheço sua família, por mais poderosos que eles sejam, alcançar você em seu próprio sonho...

-Eu estou na saída da cidade. Esperando. – contou ele. – E então eu vejo a bruxa verde, ela sorri e se vai... e meu papa não aparece... ou mama, porque ela se foi. Eu olho para o céu, e não tem estrelas. Eu espero... e continuo sozinho. Não tem ninguém. Não tenho fé em magia, sei o que ela faz... Sei que magia de luz ou magia das trevas podem machucar mesmo se não quiser que machuquem. Também entendi isso...

Roland não precisava dizer.  
Finalmente, ela entendeu seu olhar. E mesmo assim, ele confessou.

-Acredito na minha família. Eles vão achar um jeito. Não desistimos um do outro. Henry me ensinou isso.

-Pois é exatamente nesse sonho que você vai voltar. E vai ficar lá para sempre.

-Não. Eu não vou não.

-Admiro sua coragem, mas e se a Rainha não puder tirar você de lá dessa, vez Roland? O que vai acontecer? Se ela se preocupa com você como diz, tudo o que vai conseguir fazer é preocupá-la.

-Gina é forte... E eu sou forte como ela. – ele apertou o cordão entre os dedos e levantou a cabeça para o céu claro. O brilho quase nulo de uma estrela o fez sorrir para a imensidão azul. – E vamos ser cinquenta. – e sorriu para ela. – Papa, mamãe, Henry e eu. Comigo, é quarenta... então... ela vai me buscar.

Ele deu de ombros para ela e não se importou quando a mulher não entendeu o que queria dizer.  
Roland finalmente jogou o cordão no chão...  
... e pisoteou.

REGINA AINDA NÃO TINHA SE AFOGADO. E eram os olhos castanhos de Roland, os verdes de Henry e os azuis de Robin, que a mantinham sob a água. O fundo lago negro, que sabia que ela fraquejaria uma hora ou outra, e finalmente iria engoli-la. Então ela fechava os olhos, trazendo alguma sanidade de volta da escuridão, e abraçava a si mesma lembrando-se de todos os momentos que tivera com eles. Seus três garotos.

Henry e Roland sentados à mesa dividindo um sundae.  
Robin abraçando-a pela cintura e ela escorando em seu ombro enquanto se deliciavam com a companhia um do outro e os garotos que falavam animados sobre algum jogo de videogame. E então ela sentia frio outra vez... e estava de volta a realidade.  
Correção: ao seu pesadelo.

Não conseguia distinguir o tempo naquele lugar. A sensação é de que já tinham se passado dias, só que podiam ser apenas horas ou minutos... Tudo o que ela sentia, era a dor... E o maldito vazio. Por que mesmo se permitiu confiar e não se atentar a magia do estúpido anel, ela continuava se amaldiçoando, e então as imagens deles sumiam de sua cabeça como se fosse apenas um pequeno espaço de concentração para mantê-la ali e ela afastava o pensamento de novo.

Foi quando finalmente ouviu algo que não tinha escutado antes... passos.  
Passos firmes. _Splash_ , para ser mais precisa, sob a água.  
Regina fechou os olhos com força outra vez.

Roland ria em seus braços com as cócegas, Robin se esticou pegando-o no colo e conseguindo lhe roubar um beijo ao mesmo tempo. Henry se aproximava e se transformou em sua segunda vítima. Era sempre assim...  
É. Atente-se a eles. Apenas eles...

 _-Mãe?_ – quase em um sussurro, ela ouviu a voz de seu pequeno príncipe. Pequeno esse que agora estava mais alto que ela. Girou para encará-lo. Conseguiu ver o lago negro que se estendia sob seus pés. A voz de Henry estava em sua cabeça? Ele parecia estar bem ali... – _Mãe?_

-Henry... – lá estava ele. Vestindo uma camisa xadrez, jeans e tênis de caminhada. O cabelo penteado para trás e o lindo sorriso. Regina deu um passo à frente. E parou. Ela ainda usava as vestes de Rainha Má.

Henry continuava encarando-a.  
Ele não tinha medo...  
Ele-

-Vamos, vamos... – outra voz. Roland?! – Por que está demorando?! – parecia impaciente.

E lá estava ele também... Usando seu casaco bege, uma camisa cinzenta e jeans.  
Ela sentiu sua pequena mão se fechar na sua.  
E seus olhos alcançarem os seus, e o sorriso de covinhas marcar seu rosto.  
Sua mão estava quente. Ele era...

-Vamos, mamãe!

 _"Sua mãe ama você, Roland. Onde quer que ela esteja, Marian ama você"_

 _"E minha mãe Regina?"_ perguntou ele naturalmente. Em seu recorde pessoal, ela provavelmente ficou olhando-o por longos minutos.

-Estamos atrasados. Você está atrasada. – entoou Henry.

Ela levantou a cabeça para encontrá-los fitando-a.  
Todos eles mais especificamente. Não apenas Roland e Henry.  
Mas Emma, Branca e Encantado segurando o filho mais novo nos braços. Até mesmo Bela e Rumple.  
Gancho ao lado da amada... E ele. O sorriso adornando seu lindo rosto, e a mão estendida para ela.

-Regina?

Robin...  
E ela abriu os olhos finalmente, encontrando os dele.  
Em um impulso, o abraçou contente por ele ser... real.

-Henry! – o próprio estava logo atrás. Com Emma, Branca, David, Rumple, Bela, e para sua surpresa... Zelena.

-Não estou aqui por vontade própria. – declarou a ruiva.

-Não perguntei nada. – devolveu Regina não escondendo um começo de um sorriso. Mas aquilo estava errado. As expressões de Robin, Branca e Henry estavam... Oh deus. Não. – Espere... Onde está Roland?

* * *

Tá, talvez eu tenha ido um _pouquinho_ longe... e-e  
Roland tem só 5 anos e já tá foderosando. ahsuashuashuahsua  
enfim...  
Queria mais magia por parte dele, e como também queria que ELE alcançasse a Regina, acabou surgindo essa ideia louca na cabeça. Também pensei em colocar a Regina presa pela Zelena e ninguém além de Roland podia cruzar o "escudo", porque os dois são muito parecidos... mas aí ia ficar muito grande e eu ñ queria enrolar demais pra fic ñ ficar "forçada" e-e  
pois então...  
comentem :)  
faltam dois capítulos para o fim.


	7. Chapter 7

Plontu :)  
vou postar rápido pq tô com sono. e-e  
esse é o penúltimo capítulo...  
logo posto o final :')  
comentem :3

* * *

SILÊNCIO.  
Ninguém respondeu.

-Robin?

-Ele estava com Will e a vovó... o escudo se rompeu e viemos até você...

-O escudo não podia se quebrar sozinho. – respondeu Zelena baixo.

-Não. – concordou Regina finalmente retirando o anel do dedo e enfiando-o no bolso. – Bela, onde ela está?

-Na antiga clareira. Há uma cabana lá. Ao noroeste da floresta...

-Consegue... visualizar? – Bela ergueu as sobrancelhas significativamente. Sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava, principalmente ao ver a expressão da Prefeita.

-Sim. – ela estendeu a mão que Regina segurou.

Girou para encarar Emma que respondeu:

-Alcançamos vocês.

A outra mão segurando Robin pela jaqueta e os três foram envoltos por uma nuvem roxa.

-Veja... – Eles apareceram em uma clareira que Regina já conhecia. Ficava há um quilometro e meio da ponte "Toll". Há alguns passos deles, estava uma mulher de pé, próxima a uma cabana. Usando um longo casaco bege, o cabelo preso em um coque frouxo e o olhar vazio. Regina sentiu uma tonteira, e a mão de Robin e a outra de Bela a ampararam.

O olhar dos dois presos nela.

-Sara... – Regina começou a andar, mesmo com as perguntas se estava bem, ela subiu a clareira com Robin e Bela em seu encalço, a mulher continuava em sua mesma posição, e apenas ergueu os olhos para eles, finalmente não escondendo o rosto levemente surpreso e preso nela.

-Ele... Ele realmente conseguiu.

-Ele? – Bela perguntou em seu sotaque britânico, o cenho franzido, até que finalmente entendeu. – Ah, meu Deus!

E lá estava ele. Regina tinha certeza que o choque no qual ela se encontrava, era o mesmo de Robin.  
Que disparou na sua frente até o pequeno banco de madeira, onde Roland estava deitado.  
Cercado por uma pequena barreira de magia que se rompeu quando se aproximaram.

-Roland? Roland!

-Robin...

-Filho, por favor, fale comigo... Roland. Roland!

-Não adianta. – ela tocou seu braço e olhou para o garoto. Não evitando afastar a franja de sua testa. – Malévola se baseou nessa coisa para fazer a maldição do sono. Uma entrada para o outro mundo... Ela só precisava de estabilidade para mantê-lo... Roland... – e fechou os olhos não impedindo uma lágrima solitária em rolar pelo seu rosto. – Eu devia ter percebido. Isso tudo... A culpa é minha... Me perdoe... – ela pedia diretamente ao garoto, enquanto sua mão livre apertava o braço de Robin.

-Regina...

-Estava tão desesperada para ter a consciência limpa, que sim... – concordou Sara logo atrás deles. Bela a encarou com o cenho franzido. – Vossa majestade realmente não percebeu.

-Você...

-Robin. Pare. – ela se pôs na frente dele.

Bela olhava de um para o outro.  
Os dois trocaram olhares. Ela admitia, a conexão entre Regina e Robin era extremamente poderosa.  
Tanto, que nem mesmo precisavam dizer algo um ao outro. Uma troca de olhares para literalmente se ouvirem.

-Você... Você simplesmente tirou o coração dele, e o esmagou diante de meus olhos. Você destruiu minha felicidade, sem nem mesmo pestanejar. Sem nem mesmo piscar. – Sara cortou a conversa. Robin segurava a mão do filho e Regina continuava com a outra em sua testa.

A temperatura dele estava normal.  
Sua respiração... Ele estava dormindo.

-Do que está falando? – Irritado, Robin deu um passo adiante e Regina esclareceu:

-Do marido dela. – respondeu sem fitá-lo. – Eu o matei anos atrás porque ocupavam as terras do reino para se casarem... – dois segundos se passaram e ela perguntou diretamente a ela. – Por isso me deu o anel? Como uma punição...? Porque agora-

Ela se interrompeu.  
Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para logo encará-la outra vez.  
Os olhos vermelhos.

-Dei o anel pra você porque ele a condenaria aquilo que merecia... – declarou ela e então olhou para Roland. O vento frio bagunçando seus cabelos. – Ele ama você. Destruiu o cordão para te buscar... Mesmo sabendo que outra pessoa queria alcançá-la... – e sorriu finalmente permitindo a si mesma que sua visão embaçasse e as lágrimas aparecessem. – ... Ele queria achá-la.

Ela olhou para o menino.  
Robin estava ajoelhado ao seu lado. Bela logo atrás.

-Ele venceu o pesadelo dele, e o seu, encontrando-a e tirando-a de lá... Só que agora está preso de novo ao dele porque esgotou a magia do cordão... E não há outro... – a ideia pairou no ar.

-Como o tiramos de lá? – perguntou Robin. O desespero era palpável.

-Não há um jeito. Pelo menos não que eu saiba, sem o cordão... Você precisa dele pra equilibrar a magia e viajar entre os mundos.

-Tem que haver uma outra forma... – Bela tirou as palavras de sua boca. – Aquele objeto mágico é mais que raro.

-Eu realmente sinto muito por destruir seu coração. – Regina ainda apertava a manga do braço de Robin com força. E encarava a mulher diante de si. Em um reflexo, ela fechou o casaco diante do corpo e cruzou os braços olhando de volta para a Rainha. Estava do outro lado da cadeira que Roland ocupava. – Mas você tem um pedaço do meu a seus pés... E eu vou achar um jeito de trazê-lo de volta sem o estúpido cordão.

-Ele tinha razão... você está... diferente. O destino não parece mais guiá-la para a escuridão.

-Faço qualquer coisa por meus filhos. – ela tocou de novo a testa de Roland, a seus pés encontrou um pedaço do colar que ele destruiu e o apanhou. Naquele instante, ouviu a voz de Emma logo atrás de si, junto com Henry, Branca e até mesmo Gancho. – E eu faço meu próprio destino.

ROLAND ESTAVA SOZINHO DE NOVO.  
Ele levantou a cabeça e se afastou dois passos para trás. O farfalhar das folhas adiante e ao seu lado.  
O som dos pássaros ao longe, e o que ele sabia ser a entrada para Storybrooke.  
Roland deu alguns passos adiante.

-Papa...?! – Nenhuma resposta. Ainda. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu-se estremecer. Fechou as mãos em punho e tentou se concentrar. Pensar.

Viu seu pai ao longe, a mão puxando uma flecha da aljava nas costas e preparando-a no arco.  
Para enfim disparar em um alvo minúsculo preso em uma pequena pedra entre um arbusto e uma grande árvore. Depois ele sentiu alguém segurá-lo e tirá-lo do caminho, enquanto o barulho de um animal em um grito esganiçado o fez estremecer. E lá estava ela quando levantou a cabeça. Diante dele, em seu manto e imponente.

"Não tão rápido..."

O macaco se transformou em um animal de pelúcia enquanto uma magia roxa o circulava.  
Agora era Henry, segurando uma espada diante dele.  
Então ele abria os olhos...  
E estava de volta a floresta. Sozinho.

Nem mesmo a bruxa do Oeste passava por ele mais.  
Vangloriando-se de sua solidão.  
Roland se sentou e ergueu a cabeça para o alto.

-Estrelas... – era dia. Tirou o capuz da cabeça e se levantou.

Olhou para a estrada e correu em direção à cidade.  
Ele continuou correndo sem olhar para trás, sentiu o cansaço dominá-lo, mas não parou. A cada passo, tentava pensar em todos que o cercavam. Em tudo... então seus passos foram diminuindo... ele respirava descompassado até que finalmente parou ainda sem fôlego. Sua cabeça doeu, e o sol continuava alto no céu.

Não adiantava...  
Nada mudava. Roland queria apenas sentar e chorar. E estava a um passo disso, quando levantou a mão olhando diretamente para a palma. O vento movimentou seus cabelos e a gola de sua camisa. Ele podia vê-la usando suas roupas de Rainha da floresta encantada parada sob um piso negro. Sentiu uma vibração em seus pés... e frio.  
Então finalmente a alcançou. A voz de Henry logo atrás de si... a mão de Regina era quente...

E ele estava de novo na entrada da cidade.  
Sozinho.

-INFERNO. – Regina respirou fundo e deu alguns passos para trás.

A seus pés a água se movimentou.

"Para chegar até ele, você precisa passar por seu próprio medo"

Segundos atrás, ela estava preocupada porque Roland tinha quebrado a pedra para chegar até ela, até que a sentiu gelar em sua mão, a magia, a vontade circulá-la e finalmente estava ali. De volta a seu pesadelo... provavelmente seu corpo estava literalmente em coma em algum lugar daquela estúpida clareira.  
Enquanto deixava Robin e Henry preocupados.

-Roland?! – não adiantava chamá-lo. Ele não estava ali, e ela teria um par de olhos castanho-escuros olhando-a de forma cética assim que ele descobrisse que ela estava ali de novo.

Quando ele fizera tudo isso para tirá-la de seu pesadelo.

"Você é meu pequeno herói Roland... Meu herói com covinhas"

-Vou achar você... prometo.

Deu alguns passos para o meio do lago. O movimento da água a seus pés era calmo.  
Ela olhou de novo para sua mão, para as reações de si mesma e o que tinha a sua volta.  
Archie diria que seu pesadelo é algum tipo de autoflagelação. Um medo dentro de si mesma.

Ei, não precisava de um diploma ou alma conselheira para entender a si mesma... principalmente naquele momento.

-Espere... – Ela franziu o cenho para a água a seus pés. O movimento das ondas indicando sua "caminhada". Se afastou um passo, dois e três... olhou para suas mãos de novo.

Não tinha magia.  
E a escuridão com a qual lutara toda a sua vida, estava ali.  
No céu, abaixo de seus pés. Na água. Até aquele momento, o que Emma tinha dito há dois meses atrás, quando as trevas de Rumple tentaram consumi-la não fez sentido... até agora.

-Eu sou...

"O que está fazendo?!" Robin gritou.

Ela sentiu o ar ser tomado de seus pulmões. Era o que a escuridão fazia.  
Finalmente, Regina fechou os olhos.  
... e então, assim como naquele pesadelo que tentava com tudo se afastar, ela a engoliu.

"Extinguindo a luz..." sussurrou a salvadora.

-ROBIN... – Henry o chamou pela terceira vez. Por fim, ele parou em seu caminho, cortando-o e impedindo-o de andar às cegas. – Já chega. Se acalme...

-Eu não consigo... – ele soltou o ar que nem sabia segurar. – Não consigo parar de andar... não consigo pensar não consigo nem mesmo... olhe pra eles. – pediu ele.

Henry não o fez, ele apenas continuou encarando seu padrasto. Junto a Emma e Branca – que discutiam com Rumple e Zelena uma forma de salvar os ainda desmaiados Regina e Roland – presos em seus pesadelos.

-Vamos achar um—

-Não termine essa frase. – pediu. Implorou.

-Acharemos um jeito. Não perca a fé...

-Como você consegue...

-Não termine essa frase. – Mas Henry sorriu e deu de ombros. – É quem eu sou. Então sinta... apenas...

-O que eu faço?

-Robin, você a conhece... Minha mãe é... Bom... – ele sorriu dando de ombros de leve. – Eu sei que ela vai tirar o Roland de lá exatamente como ele a tirou...

-Roland ficou preso. Você ouviu Rumplestilskin.

-Sim, porque ele quebrou o colar. – Henry finalmente a fitou e por um instante, ele pensou em sua avó no caixão de vidro, presa pela maldição do sono. – Mamãe o acessou por sua própria magia de luz. Ela é uma heroína, e bem, Roland é meu irmão caçula... ela fez o mesmo por mim há algum tempo quando eu fui preso na Terra do Nunca.

-Eu sei. Regina me disse.

-Então tenha fé... Robin.

-Dói.

-Eu sei... E vai doer.

ROLAND ODIAVA ESPERAR.  
E quando ele levantou a cabeça pela milésima vez para o céu claro e ainda sem estrelas acabou por se jogar e ficar deitado no chão, cansado. Exausto na verdade. Daria qualquer coisa para poder comer um cookie de Regina agora, e tomar um copo de leite.

Ou até mesmo assistir Henry jogar no Guitar Hero.  
Ou ver seu pai com os Homens Alegres...  
... Qualquer coisa.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, tudo o que sabia era que estava cansado, e por um instante, ficou com medo de não conseguir mais se lembrar de nada ou de ninguém.  
Medo...  
... de não vê-los de novo.

Ele fechou os olhos. E pensou no sonho de Regina.  
Ela estava sozinha também, e cercada pelo escuro...  
Continuou com os olhos fechados, a claridade do dia que nunca parecia mudar o fez pensar se conseguira dormir nessa posição, e estava um pouco frio, até que Roland franziu o cenho levemente, e então com força. A claridade tinha aumentado. Ele abriu os olhos devagar. A luz do sol estava um pouco mais forte, como a luz do meio dia, e parecia mais... quente. Só que o reflexo era diferente agora, uma sombra cobria o sol.  
Era...

* * *

Tá legal, joguem as pedras pq terminei na sacanagem :')  
mas são quase duas da manhã e eu tô aki postando cap novo pra vcs :v  
e falta só mais um. '-'  
a ideia mesmo dessa fic era o primeiro capítulo e o próximo... e-e  
xente eu alonguei ela pra krl. ahsuashuashu  
comentem :v  
sério. quero comentários u-u  
e até o próximo :3


	8. Chapter 8

Aqui estou eu em mais um final de uma fic que AMEI escrever.  
Do início ao fim *w*  
Então espero que realmente gostem...  
F-i-n-a-l-i-z-a-d-a.

Agora é esperar dia 27 d set :)  
Tá longe pra caramba :')  
êta.. ;-;  
enifm...

Antes de começarem a ler, quero dedicar esse capítulo pra vcs.  
Que acompanharam, que comentaram q leram q gostaram... Q... Tudo.  
Q estão aqui agora lendo essa mensagem dessa autora besta q ama essa série e muito :)  
agradeço a titia por insistir tanto pra eu vê-la, e q um dia brigou cmg pq minha personagem preferida sempre foi a Gina, mas a mulher é épica então... ahsuashuashuasa  
Enfim²  
O capítulo é dedicado a todos vocês...  
e digo isso pq é 1:10 da manhã e tô aqui postando quando ACABEI ele agora. e-e  
Então comentem...  
Digam-me o que pensam  
E Divirtam-se-

* * *

-REGINA. – Ela sentiu uma mão se fechar na sua pequena, e girou a cabeça para encontrar olhos castanhos muito parecidos com os seus encarando-a de volta. E sentiu frio, e então abraçou a si mesma, e ele sorriu mostrando as rugas em torno de seus olhos, o cabelo que por acaso já estava levemente grisalho e mais ralo, e tocou a no topo da cabeça, levando sua insistente franja para longe dos olhos.

-Você não me procurou, papai... – Ela tinha seis ou sete anos, não se lembrava direito, e ele apenas continuava sorrindo daquela forma, até que tirou sua capa e a jogou sob ela, para aquecê-la. Apesar de sua expressão brava. – Em esconde-esconde... você _tem_ que me procurar.

-Está frio... Melhor voltarmos, e continuamos amanhã. Então vou procurar você.

-Mas...

-Vamos querida. – ela suspirou e sorriu, segurando sua mão e ele a ergueu nos braços sem problemas e escorou a cabeça em seu ombro.

O cansaço começando a surgir...

Regina se lembrava daquele caminho, exatamente como se fosse hoje...  
O cheiro e os sons da floresta, o vento levemente frio, as risadas e a conversa entre ela e o pai durante a caminhada de volta para casa, não era como se estivesse sozinha e coberta pela água momentos atrás submersa nas trevas e escuridão.  
... até porque, ela também se lembrava que apesar das diferenças com a mãe, em um último momento, ela a amou.

E que de certa forma, estava grata pela pessoa que era hoje...  
... Pelo que _tem_ hoje.

Foi quando finalmente abriu os olhos, e ergueu o rosto para o alto.  
Lá estava ela... De volta ao começo. Seu pai tinha ido, e não era mais uma criança.

Estava em sua antiga casa no castelo. Abaixou a cabeça e franziu o cenho para suas roupas, para logo arqueá-las. Usava um longo vestido negro, com um corpete escuro, calças de couro e botas de salto. O cabelo longo e preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, e não precisava apostar também que usava uma maquiagem forte.

 _-De volta ao começo..._ – um suspiro seguido por uma leve risada. _– Que literal._

E girou para o dono da voz, que também arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela.  
Por um instante surpreso porque ela o encarava assustada.  
Realmente **muito** assustada.

-Henry... – lá estava ele, com um sorriso simples e sem mostrar os dentes, os olhos claros e tão alto quanto ela. Vestindo um terno como do dia em que decidiu trabalhar com o avô Rumplestilskin para ajudá-la em sua operação Mangusto, sapatos engraxados. E ela diante dele, como a Rainha Má.

-Oi mãe. O que está fazendo?

-O que **eu** estou fazendo?!

-Bom, você está atrasada. – ela abaixou a cabeça fechando os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Me desculpe...

-Por que?

-Falhei com você. Falhei com Robin... E parece que falhei em salvar Roland... Eu... Me desculpe.

-Você não falhou comigo. – disse ele. – Ou Robin, e muito menos o Roland.

-Eu destruí sua confiança... Fiz com que pensasse que não o queria. E tantas coisas... eu... Eu ainda tomo decisões ruins, Henry. Todo o tempo. Porque sou egoísta. Não me importo com as outras pessoas, não me importa com ninguém além da felicidade de vocês três.

-Mãe, quem você foi, ou quem você é... as decisões que tomou ou que vai tomar... realmente não importam. E se importar com quem você ama, a torna humana... A torna... você.

Ela o encarou e ele deu de ombros.

-Isso machuca aos outros.

-Bem, então talvez importe... ou não. Eu não sei.

-Decida-se. – ela sorriu de leve.

-Tenho catorze anos, é uma fase bipolar... enfim. Você é exatamente o que preciso que seja, mãe. – ele deu alguns passos olhando pelo lugar. – Uau...

-Olhe pra mim. – pediu ela dando um passo para trás.

Seu coração literalmente parou de bater, e tentou ignorar a mão que tremia.  
Então ele arqueou a sobrancelha, abaixando de leve o rosto e franzindo o cenho.  
Era _seu_ olhar. O olhar de Rainha Má que ela usava... a expressão assassina.

-Estou olhando. – ela era a Rainha Má. Ela sempre seria a Rainha Má... Mas ele apenas continuava com aquele brilho no olhar e o sorriso simples.

-Henry...

-E estou vendo **você**. Mãe. – ele sorriu afastando-se. Regina deu um passo adiante, só que parecia não se mover. Ela parou e ele levantou os braços ainda sorrindo para ela. – E nós não precisamos de mais nada.

-Nós...?

Foi quando ela finalmente o avistou. Deitado de bruços, os braços abertos e esparramado no asfalto.

-Estou na fronteira... – e viu a si mesma agora usando um longo casaco preto.

Um sobretudo, camisa branca, botas, e calças também pretas.  
O cabelo estava curto de novo caindo nos ombros.

Nós não precisamos de mais nada...

 **Nós**. Por um instante, sentiu seu coração se comprimir no peito.  
Ela e Robin se despedindo meses atrás na fronteira, e então a última coisa que viu, foi ele pegando Roland nos braços, que escorou a cabeça em seu ombro e eles seguindo pela estrada. E por um ínfimo segundo, pensou que tudo não passava de uma armadilha. Roland e Robin estavam em Nova Iorque, e ela condenada aquela mesma sensação de vazio outra vez. De perda. Até porque, seu pequeno Herói, continuava deitado no asfalto. Os olhos fechados, os braços abertos e o gorro na cabeça. Uma camisa xadrez, o casaco bege, e a respiração ritmada.

Só que ele parecia maior...  
Ela se aproximou, e ele piscou com força parecendo incomodado com a luz. Por fim, abriu os olhos e franziu o cenho já que a claridade devia estar ofuscando-o. Regina sorria. Ela não conseguia evitar.

 _"Não desistimos de quem amamos nessa família"_

Ela sentiu as palavras dos Encantados virem quando encontrou os olhos dele encarando-a de volta.

-Achei você. – E aquele sorriso de covinhas, que nunca se cansaria de admirar.

-NÃO SEI SE QUERO FAZER ISSO.

-Não seja ridícula.

-Não estou sendo. É a verdade...

-Não discuta Regina. Apenas anda.

-Emma... Eu não acho que—

-Não. E quer fazer o favor...? – ela indicou com a mão a porta da Prefeitura para que ela a alcançasse. Regina a encarou e respirou fundo. – Isso não vai funcionar, madame Prefeita. Agora caminha. Vamos. Estamos atrasadas.

-Inferno, Emma. São quase sete da noite, tem pelo menos umas cinco emergências aqui, duas delas atrasadíssimas e um risco de desabamento, e você quer que eu vá para a lanchonete da vovó quando precisei de duas assinaturas e muita lábia pra me livrar do Dr. Whale e seus exames hoje?

-Você sabe muito bem porque estou te sequestrando daqui, até porque Roland e você estão bem... E você só precisou desses exames porque ao contrário de um menino de cinco anos, alguém não quis fazer nenhum check-up...

-Estou bem.

-Aham... – ela a encarou com os olhos semicerrados. – E aparentemente ficarem presos em seus pesadelos quase por uma eternidade torna a saúde física melhor que antes... – e deu de ombros puxando a porta. – Adoro magia e seus efeitos colaterais contrários...

Regina girou e trancou o escritório.

-Não há motivos para sairmos hoje...

-Regina, será que ao menos uma vez... Uma _única_ vez, você pode **não** discutir?

Ela a encarou.  
Aparentemente fazendo uma contagem.

-Está bem... Devo me trocar?

-Não. Você está elegante. Estamos bem. E ainda atrasadas, então vamos logo.

-Estamos? – ela sorriu. – sua habitual jaqueta vermelha é um _estamos_? Sei que é sua marca, mas variar de vez em quando não faria mal, Emma...

-Sim. Você é uma Rainha, e preto é sua cor... É... saquei. – e riu. – agora vamos.

-Não vou no fusca... não de novo.

-Por que não?

-É uma caminhada de dez minutos Emma.

-Pois então... – teimosa. Sempre teimosa...

-Já disse que não ando nessa lata velha amarela de novo. Nem com todos os Wraiths, Monstros de Neve, ou Chernabogs me perseguindo. O que quer que seja atrás de mim, não enquanto eu puder andar. Então vamos... – ela a encarou ainda parada diante do carro. – Não estava com pressa?

- _Estou_ com pressa. – Emma a corrigiu com o cenho ainda franzido.

-Então caminhe. – Regina girou nos calcanhares já fazendo-o.

Vinte segundos de silêncio.

-E então... – Emma começou. – Como você está?

-Bem.

-E Roland?

Ela a fitou e deu de ombros.

-Ele disse que está bem... Whale fez os exames nele, e está tudo ok.

-Mas?

-Honestamente? – ela assentiu. E admitiu ainda com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. – Fiquei surpresa.

-Com o quê?

-Seu sonho. Para um menino de cinco anos, eu pensei que ele veria... eu não sei. Um monstro, ou... Talvez Zelena, ou a mim... o macaco voador porque me lembro de quando ele teve um pesadelo sobre isso um ano atrás... – ela parou de falar e sorriu minimamente. Provavelmente havia uma outra história por aí, e por fim suspirou. Soltando o ar que não sabia estar mantendo-o e a olhou. – só não esperava que... seu maior pesadelo fosse...

-Estar sozinho? – Emma olhou para frente também entendendo. – Aparentemente, aquela coisa dá a você o que mais teme. Permanentemente... E então te arrasta para isso.

-Sim.

-E quanto a você? Roland pagou seu preço ao quebrar o cordão e sua magia o guiou até você e seu pesadelo, já você usou a sua própria para levá-la até ele... realmente parece bem, tem certeza que está?

Ela deu de ombros e assentiu.

-Sim. – e imitou o gesto da loira. – Só que também não entendo... Por que ele pegou o colar de Gold. Talvez quisesse que tudo voltasse ao normal? Para a Floresta Encantada, com os pais... Ou Sherwood.

-Pode ser... Só que eu acho que não.

Ela a encarou.

-Emma?

-Alguns anos atrás, eu ia querer um cordão desses, Regina. Algo que pudesse me levar um momento antes de ter perdido a fé em alguém... – ela admitiu. – Quando Ingrid me adotou, pensei que finalmente pudéssemos ser uma família, e então ela veio com todo aquele papo de magia, toda aquela... loucura. E meu mundo desabou, minha confiança nela, minhas esperanças... Minha fé. O mesmo aconteceu quando reencontrei a Lily... Estava tudo como eu queria que fosse. Eu tinha mãe, pai e até irmãos... E os perdi. Até mesmo ela... E então de novo, quando a maldição foi quebrada, e meus pais vieram a mim... E a magia, quando eu só queria poder lidar com Henry.

-Você queria mudar algo...? Digo, sobre seu passado.

-Sim. O tempo. – admitiu a loira.

Regina respirou fundo assentindo de leve e meio minuto depois:

-Sinto muito. – ela a encarou. Um pedido de desculpas não formalizado e deu de ombros.

-Eu os tenho agora, e Henry. Então não sinta... e o mesmo vale para o Roland. – Regina a fitou outra vez. – Ele queria, que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes. Ele, o pai... e você.

-Eu? – ela a fitou.

-Não duvide. Minha mãe não mentiu quando disse que você consegue... _Sentir_ com mais intensidade mesmo sem seu coração. Ambas sabemos que quebrou uma maldição sem ele... Então... Me diga o que sente.

Ela sorriu. As duas finalmente alcançaram a entrada da lanchonete.  
Regina tentou ignorar a visão pela janela.

Uma faixa azul que dizia: **_Feliz Aniversário_** e em baixo escrito em prata **_Gina_**. Os balões azuis e vermelhos. As fitas brancas. Ela... deuses, com todo o tumulto das últimas vinte e quatro horas, e a última semana, ela tinha se esquecido.

Se esquecido de seu próprio aniversário.  
Quando tudo o que queria era relaxar com seus três garotos...

O bolo sob o balcão e a pequena multidão aglomerada dentro do restaurante... E então uma pequena figura que vinha correndo ao empurrar a porta da entrada, seguido por um sorridente Henry logo atrás. E ela mal teve tempo para se abaixar e pegá-lo nos braços e erguê-lo no colo enquanto ele gritava animado:

-Mamãe!

-Ei baixinho, deixa um pouco da mamãe pra mim. – reclamou Henry com as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para Emma. – Ei, mãe.

-Oi...

Emma lhe deu um beijo e balançou os cachos do cabelo de Roland que sorriu cumprimentando-a.  
E parou na escada quando Robin lhe abriu a porta, ela lhes deu espaço e olhou para eles sorrindo e entrando.  
E ali ficaram os quatro.  
E sim...  
Ela definitivamente conseguia **sentir**.

-ESPERA. – Regina tinha respirado para assoprar as velas do bolo quando a voz séria de Roland atingiu seus ouvidos. A única claridade era a das velas do mesmo, e ela ouviu a voz abafada de Gancho em algum lugar.

Ali estava ela, reunida com Branca, Encantado e sua família. Emma e Gancho, Henry, Robin e Roland, que por um acaso tinha um olhar sério para ela mesmo que sentado em seu colo.

-Que foi, querido?

-Você está se esquecendo do desejo, Gina...

-Desejo?

-Sim. Tem que fazer um pedido.

Os demais ficaram em silêncio.  
O murmúrio do pequeno Neal em seu sono os alertou. Branca o pegou no colo e o embalou nos braços, David olhou para o rosto do filho e a conversa a luz da vela ainda acesa sob o bolo.  
Até mesmo Ruby, sua avó e Whale estavam presentes...

-Ele tem razão. – concordou Branca. – Precisa fazer um pedido antes de apagar as velas, Regina.

-Ok... O que devo pedir?

Roland ainda a encarava, assim como os demais.  
E também esperava. Assim como os demais.

-Quer me ajudar com esse desejo?

-Você deve pedir...

Ela sorriu e ergueu a cabeça tendo todos em seu campo de visão.

-Tenho tudo o que preciso... Bem aqui.

Ele sorriu.

-E então? Vamos assoprar juntos?

-Okay.

-FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO MEU AMOR... – Ela sentiu as mãos de Robin circularem sua cintura e um beijo leve em sua bochecha.

-Obrigada...

-Gostou do meu presente?

-Muito. – Regina sorriu passando o dedo indicador de leve sobre o outro que tinha um anel prateado.

Robin usava um idêntico.

-Amo você.

-Eu também amo você...

-Tudo bem papa, agora é nossa vez. – Roland havia se aproximado deles e segurou a mão de Regina levando-a consigo até o balcão. – Esse é um presente da gente. Uh... Branca ajudou a fazer. Emma inventou as cores, e Henry e eu colocamos o nome...

Nome. Cores...  
Parecia um presente... interessante.

-É um sabor... Diferente e um toque... Diferente. – admitiu Branca com o cenho levemente franzido.

-Ainda prefiro o de açaí... – admitiu Henry já sentado ao seu lado e ela ainda não tinha entendido. – Roland queria algo especial, e decidimos por seu sabor preferido. Ou sua marca. – ele sorriu para o mais novo.

-Sorvete. – ela sorriu, enquanto o pequeno lhe estendia uma colher.

-Fala pra ela, cara.

-Zangado disse que é maçã do amor, mas eu e Sininho dissemos que está errado... E está errado, maçã do amor é vermelhão. – declarou ele com o cenho franzido levemente. – Prova mamãe.

E ela o fez.  
Era em um tom rosa bem claro, quase branco.  
Sentiu um gosto adocicado e levemente amargo...

-Que sabor é esse?

- **Regina**. – disseram Roland, Henry e Robin que já tinha uma colher na boca também.

Ela os encarou.

-Ideia dos garotos. – confessou Branca.

-Inventaram um sorvete e colocaram... meu nome? – ela estava fascinada.

-É gostoso. – falou Robin e por um instante sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Sua atenção ainda nos meninos.

-Tem um toque de maçã, mas a invenção é da Vó e da Sininho, e ainda não identifiquei todos os ingredientes... – confessou Henry como se fosse um desafio futuro. – Mas é ótimo...!

-Eu... não sei o que dizer...

-Diz que gostou do sorvete.

-Eu amei o sorvete. – confessou ela. Foi a vez de Roland corar enquanto Branca e Sininho que também estava ali fizeram um toque de mãos. Henry riu e provou mais um pouco.

-Obrigada... – Regina tocou o queixo de Roland e olhou para os presentes.

-Caramba, quase me esqueci. Roland? – Henry deixou a colher no balcão e fez um movimento de cabeça.

-Ah, sim... – ele bateu as mãos nos bolsos e apanhou seu gorro deixado na mesa procurando algo dentro do mesmo. Olhou para o pai, depois para Henry, e por fim para David que ergueu as mãos em sinal de desarme.

-Você deixou perto do armário.

-Qual armário?

-Aqui está... – respondeu Ruby balançando um saquinho vermelho vinho.

O garoto sorriu e a alcançou em largas passadas.

-Obrigado.

-Por nada. – então voltou para Regina que ainda provava do sorvete e lhe estendeu o que carregava. – Esse é meu e do Henry... A ideia foi minha, mas Malévola nos ajudou a construir... E ela é bonita. – ele confessou como um grande segredo.

-Construir? – ela olhou para o filho mais velho.

-Está limpo. – garantiu ele. – Sem problemas mágicos com esse aí.

-É para você e papa...

-Pra mim também?

-Aham.

Regina abriu, e olhou para Robin que estava atento ao seu mais novo presente.  
Em uma caixinha transparente, ela encontrou dois cordões.  
Presos por um pingente que se completava.  
Uma maçã e uma flecha.  
Levantou os olhos para Roland.

-Obrigada meu amor... – e o trouxe para seu colo. – Adorei tudo, os presentes... a festa. Obrigada.

Ele apenas sorria para ela.  
Henry lhe estendeu a mão e os dois tocaram os punhos.

-Operação Mangusto parte dois completa. – Regina arqueou as sobrancelhas. Emma por sua vez, assentiu ainda detrás do balcão e se servindo de sorvete.

Henry a alcançou repetindo o gesto com o irmão e voltou a ocupar um dos bancos no balcão.

Ela parou ao lado de Henry e se sentou e os dois começaram a "brigar" para ver quem tomava mais sorvete.  
Gancho quem acabou vencendo já que saiu andando com o pote e roubou um beijo da salvadora no processo.  
Henry ficou rindo e Roland dividia do seu com o irmão.

-Espere... – Algumas cabeças se voltaram para Regina. – Então era isso o que estavam planejando...?

Os garotos a encararam com a boca ainda cheia.  
Se olharam e deram de ombros em resposta.  
Regina se fingiu de ofendida e girou para olhar Robin que também deu de ombros.

-Estavam planejando isso durante uma semana _inteira_ e... não sorria assim, Robin.

-O quê? – ele se fingiu de inocente.

-Não sorria. – ela ameaçou outra vez, mas ele reconheceu o brilho em seu olhar. E se não a conhecesse tão bem, aquele leve sorriso.

-Tente dizer não a eles. – declarou apontando para a dupla.

Ela encarou os filhos e Emma.  
A mão de Killian em sua cintura e um sorriso em seu rosto também.

-Me diga que não estava metida nisso.

-Ok. Eu não estava metida nisso.

-Não acredito...

-Você pediu pra falar. – ela ergueu as mãos também. E riu. – Desculpe...!

-Não acredito...!

-Opa. – falou Roland.

-Espera, mãe... – Henry tirou a colher da boca e levantou os braços para o alto ele mesmo. – Não, não, não. Eu conheço esse olhar... whoa... mãe...?

-Ih. – Roland pegou o máximo de sorvete que pôde e enfiou tudo na boca – Foffam! – gritou ele saindo correndo. Todos se encararam e Henry traduziu:

-Corram!

Robin seria o primeiro a sofrer com a fúria da Rainha, já que estava mais perto...  
Ao seu lado, Roland ria e eles se esconderam perto de Emma.

-Pst, Henry? – chamou ele.

-Quê? – sussurrou o mais velho de volta.

-Acha que meu pedido pra gente, se realiza, mesmo sendo o aniversário da Gina?

Ele deu de ombros e coçou a cabeça de leve.

-Não sei... acho que sim. O que você pediu?

Roland enfiou a colher na boca de novo e mostrou os dez dedos das mãos.  
Emma angulou a cabeça.

-O que é isso? – perguntou sua mãe.

-Mais dez. – disse Henry. – Para um cinquenta. – Emma franziu o cenho.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Robin estava com as mãos erguidas e uma risada não oculta. Diante dele, Regina tinha uma expressão falsamente irritada.

-Confesse.

-Claro milady... – ele abaixou o olhar para encontrar os castanhos dela. –... Como queira _minha_ Rainha.

-Emma? – Dessa vez Roland chamou sua atenção. Ela olhou para o baixinho de covinhas. – Se eu quiser muito o que pedi, acha que daria certo?

-Você pediu com todo o coração? – ele assentiu. – então vai dar certo.

-Ótimo... Porque preciso de uma irmãzinha. – ele sussurrou e sorriu.

Principalmente quando viu um risco de uma estrela cadente no céu...

-Tudo bem... – a voz de seu pai tomou a atenção dele. Ele falava muito seriamente – Agora é minha vez de ser torturado?

-Definitivamente. – respondeu Regina. Roland saiu de onde estava.

-Aqui está seu cavaleiro, vossa majestade!

-Em boa hora como sempre meu pequeno herói... Capture os outros.

-Sim! – ele mirou seu arco invisível em Henry. – Revanche!

Ele se preparou também.  
Sim... Definitivamente...  
Era tudo perfeito.

 **\- FIM -**

* * *

*-*  
Gente, muito obrigada por essa maravilhosa história  
Por isso dedico toda ela a vcs.  
AMEI escrever  
Amo OUAT.  
Amo esse povo loko, e zueiro e espero ver muito mais do Raphael na 5a temp.  
e DimplesQueen lógico pq além dele ser muito cute, quero mais da família Mills-Hood.  
amém :)

E...  
Cabôooo :')  
Espero mesmo que tenham gostado, confesso q a inspiração pro final foi... Inpsiradora. :v /levapedrada  
êta... e-e  
comentem :)  
vou dormir ;-;  
tô dead aki. ashuashaushua  
E um brinde a nova temporada... o/  
Vemnimim. :)  
E comentem²


End file.
